Bittersweet Homecomings
by Ani Sparrow
Summary: The second story in the What Jack Sparrow Wants series. Will things go smoothly for Jack & Jenny? Rated for adult content. COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Unfortunately The Mouse owns everything to do with PotC including Jack Sparrow – curses!

This is the second story in the _What Jack Sparrow Wants_ series. This will make no sense whatsoever if you have not already read WJSW (probably won't make much sense if you _have_!!) __;)

…

Chapter one: 'You will know who Jack Sparrow is all right.'

Nine months later

'Mr. Valentine, there's a couple of men around town asking questions about Sparrow an' his woman.' Tobias Hoskins took a sip of tea from a bone china cup then placed it back on the saucer and looked at his employer closely.

'Are there indeed? What questions exactly?'

'Where they are, what ship he sails, where he makes berth, are they married. Those sort of questions, sir.'

'I think it's time these _gentlemen_ paid me a visit, don't you Toby?'

'I shall see to it straight away Mr. Valentine.'

**… … … …**

Jenny looked out at the island shrouded in fog and shivered in spite of herself. After hearing so many tales of the Isla de Muerta, she had not been looking forward to seeing the place and now that they were here she knew her fears were not unfounded. The crew of _The Black Pearl_ had had a successful run on pirating ships and running rings around the authorities, now they were stashing the latest lot of booty they had purloined.

'Ya comin' ashore luv?' Jack came up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist, nibbling her neck.

'I'm not sure Jack, the place gives me the creeps.'

'Aye, it gives everyone th'creeps which is why they give it a wide berth,' he grinned, proud that he was not as superstitious as most sailors. 'C'mon luv, I'll look after yer, eh?'

Jenny sighed then pushed Jack's head away from her neck as his bites started to harden. 'All right, I suppose I am a little curious about what it looks like inside.'

'It glistens Jen. There's so much gold and gems, the lamplight just bounces off the treasure lightin' up th'whole cave. You can have yer pick of what ya want.'

'Thank you Jack,' she replied heavily but he did not notice as he left her and started issuing orders for the men to start bringing the booty up from the hold. She frowned to herself, wishing that he would not festoon her with jewels galore as he had done since she returned to him. But he would not take no for an answer and the small box she kept her jewellery in was no longer big enough for the gold chains, strings of pearls, ear-rings, rings and bracelets. Things most women would dream about owning in such large quantities but she did not want them. '_There's only one thing I want_,' she thought sadly before going to help stow the things brought up into sacks and barrels.

**… … … …**

'We don't 'ave ter answer yer questions. What's it ter ye anyhow?'

Absolon Valentine scrutinised the speaker carefully before deciding that he was the stronger of the two and shifted his attention to his partner, who although was bigger built, seemed more nervous, more wary of Valentine and Hoskins.

'It's not everyday that two gentlemen from London come to Tortuga asking questions about Jack Sparrow, I'm just curious that's all.'

'We're here on private business which is none of your concern,' the first man retorted, glaring at Valentine, almost daring him to do anything.

'Gentlemen, _gentlemen_. There's no need to be so defensive. I might be able to help you find Sparrow but I would need some information from you first.' Valentine smiled a charming smile then nodded to the butler who had been hovering by the door, waiting to serve tea.

The two men fell silent as the tea was poured, each wishing they could confer with the other and wondering just what it was this small, weedy looking man wanted with their quarry.

'What's in it fer us?' The second man finally found his voice after sipping his tea, looking faintly ridiculous with a tiny cup in his huge hands. 'We're already workin' fer someone, like.'

'I help you find Sparrow, you give me as much information as you can about him. If you could give me the location of his ship's berth, I would make it more than worth your while.'

'I dunno Guv, our punter in England is payin' us handsomely. I doubt ya could match his fee.'

Valentine looked at the second man as if he were a simpleton, shaking his head incredulously. 'Have you ever been to the Caribbean before, gentlemen? There is probably more wealth in this harbour at the moment than in the whole of England at any given time.'

'Well it ain't really Sparrer we're after…' The big man looked at his partner in bewilderment as he made frantic gestures for him to shut up, but it was too late.

'Not Sparrow? Then whom, pray, are you after?' Valentine smiled suddenly as realisation dawned on him. 'Jenny Samuels.'

'N-no,' spluttered both men together then the first one got to his feet, placing his cup and saucer on a nearby table. 'Thank ye fer yer hospitality, Mr. Valentine but we're busy men.' He nodded to his partner and both men exited Valentine's mansion as quickly as they could, leaving its owner and his right hand man laughing in their wake.

'Well, well, well. I wonder who in England wants Jenny Samuels traced?' The small man mused, looking thoughfully out on the harbour of Tortuga.

'What do you want ter do Sir?' Toby Hoskins hoped it would not involve him travelling across the Atlantic ocean.

'Find Mrs. Samuels first, let those two buffoons know we have her and see if we can strike a bargain.'

Hoskins sighed with relief then nodded at his employer and went to send boys out to ask discrete questions about town as to the whereabouts of _The Black Pearl_.

**… … … …**

Jenny grabbed Pete's helping hand over the slippery rocks then glanced up, stopping dead in her tracks as the lamplight showed up the contents of the cave.

'Beautiful, ain't it?' Pete grinned, pulling her gently to get her moving again.

'I-I-I… I've never seen _anything_ so…' Jenny gaped, at a loss for words. 'I thought the treasure at Magellanes was unbelievable, but this…'

'C'mon lads, I know Jenny hasn't seen it before but you have, so get crackin,' Jack ordered as he made his way over to Jenny and Pete.

'Jack, what can you possibly want with so much treasure?'

'Ah Jen, I'm a pirate,' he explained, sweeping his arms around the cavern. 'I can never have too much treasure, savvy? Now, what d'ya fancy?'

'I don't want anything Jack, I already have enough.'

He sighed heavily, his face hardening with displeasure. 'Y'know, ya can be really ungrateful at times, Jenny Samuels.' She stared at his retreating figure, kicking herself for saying anything but he disappeared to another part of the cave without looking back and her shoulders slumped dejectedly as she made a start on unloading one of the barrels of its coins and gems.

**… … … …**

Jack sat on a rock looking out at the sea and nothing in particular, casting pebbles and shells into the water when he looked around at the sound of someone approaching then back at the sea when he saw it was Jenny.

'Do you want some company?'

The only reply Jenny got was a shrug of the shoulders so she sat next to him, unsure as to what to say or do.

'Jack, I'm sorry I upset you, I didn't mean it.'

'Why don't ya like any of th'things I give ya, eh? Is it not good enough fer ya, _M'lady_?' he asked sarcastically.

'_Jack_! It's not that.'

'What then? Most women would sell their souls fer a quarter o'what I've given ya, but you? You just look at it like it's cheap tat.'

'What you give me is beautiful but what do I want with fine jewels and fancy dresses? They're nice when we go ashore somewhere, but…'

'What do ya want then, eh?' Jack did not bother to hide the anger in his voice as he turned and glared at her. 'Well?'

'Do you want to know what I _truly_ want?' She picked up Jack's hand, stroking his fingers and smiling softly to herself. 'I want to hear you tell me you love me.'

'Eh? But ya know how I feel about ya Jen.'

'I have never had anyone tell me they love me. I expect my mother did when I was a child but I don't remember it. I _know_ you love me Jack but I'd like to hear you say it, just once.'

Jack stared at his lover dumbfounded, then reached out tentatively and cupped her face in his hands, caressing her cheeks with calloused thumbs. 'I luv ya Jenny Samuels, more than you will ever know.'

Jenny closed her eyes, savouring the moment then opened them again slowly, looking into Jack's deep dark eyes. 'Thank you,' she whispered just as his lips closed in on hers.

'Why did not ya say Jen?' Jack broke away and pressed his forehead against hers, rubbing noses and planting small kisses on her lips.

'I don't know. I tried to tell myself it was not important, that I knew how you felt about me and did not need words. But, well I suppose I _did_ need words.'

'Ya silly, silly girl,' he smiled, shaking his head slowly. 'I can't promise it's something I'll say ter ya often but don't you _ever_ doubt how I feel about ya, savvy?'

'I won't Jack, I promise,' she whispered before kissing him passionately, only breaking off when someone approached them.

'Sorry Cap'n, Jenny. The weather's closing in Jack.' Joshamee Gibbs glanced about him at the mist shrouded sea which was thickening even as he spoke.

'Aye, so it is Mr. Gibbs. So it is,' Jack smiled, regretfully. 'C'mon Jenny Wren, time ter go home.' He stood and helped her to her feet then led the way through the caves back to the entrance in the cove where _The Pearl_ was anchored.

'Where will we be going?' she enquired as she stepped into the waiting boat.

'South America, sell on the idols an' stuff they like. Nah, nah, _not_ as far down as Argentina don't worry,' he assured her, laughing at her horrified expression. 'Just th'northern tip, maybe down ter Fortaleza again, only this time you'll be stayin' on board th'ship.'

'Good, I've had enough of Fortaleza to last me for quite some time,' she smiled, thinly, recalling both times she'd been to the fort town, neither of them being happy occasions for her.

'Eh, you all right luv?' Jack placed his hand on her knee and squeezed as John Williams and Billy Wheeler rowed them through the fog to the ship, listening out for the rings of the bell to show them where she was.

'Yes, yes I'm fine,' she lied, turning her attention to the dark hull of _The Black Pearl_ looming over them.

'Ya sure?' he looked at her doubtfully, a quizzical look on his face.

'I suppose I was hoping we would not be going to Fortaleza ever again.'

'Ah. We don't have ter go, plenty of other places ter trade.'

'Thank you Jack,' Jenny smiled gratefully at him before grabbing the rope ladder and climbing up to the deck, turning to face him as he hauled himself aboard beside her. 'But there is no need. I shall be fine, I promise.'

'I'll make yer even more fine luv,' he whispered huskily, his hands fondling her backside. 'Gibbs, we won't make sail until this fog lifts.'

'Aye, aye Cap'n,' he winked knowingly as his captain made his way to the hatch with Jenny in tow.

Jack gave a low, seductive chuckle as her hands started undoing his breeches even before they entered the cabin then moaned as she pressed him against the door as it closed behind them, her tongue taking over his mouth and her groin rubbing against his, sending a jolt through his body that came back to between his legs.

'C'mon Jen,' he panted, trying to push her away. 'Let's get ourselves more comfy, eh?'

'I'm quite comfortable, thank you,' she growled softly, sinking her teeth into the soft flesh of his neck, making him hiss with pain then moan as her tongue soothed the pain away.

Jack closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall as Jenny sank to her knees and finished unlacing his breeches, hitching them down around his ankles then blowing cool air along the length of his prick to the tip which was already beaded with pearly drops of his juice.

'Oh… sweet… Mary…' he gasped then mewled with desire as he felt her hot lips close over his prick and began to suckle on it, making explosions pop in his head as she took more of him into her mouth and started to suck harder, her hands caressing the tender spot at the back of his thighs. Jack peeled his eyes open and looked down, almost coming at the sight of his manhood buried in the mouth of his lover who was starting to moan onto him, sending vibrations coursing through his length and into his veins. Her tongue rasped along the sensitive underside and Jack loosed his grip on control, flooding her mouth with his liquid, grunting with each ejaculation until he was fully spent and satiated. He slowly eased himself from her mouth and sank down the wall until he was level with her and grabbed Jenny around the neck, pulling her to him.

'I though I was supposed ter make _you_ feel fine luv, not th'other way 'round,' Jack chuckled, running his hand down her still clothed back.

'You _have_ made me feel fine Jack,' she purred, undoing the buttons of his shirt and running her hand along his chest, rubbing his nipple with her thumb until it became a hard bud which she took in her mouth and teased with her tongue.

'Get undressed luv, please,' he pleaded, trying to tug at her clothes and growling with exasperation when she moved from his reach. '_Jenny_…!'

Laughing, Jenny stood before him and started undoing her shirt, shrugging it from her shoulders then hoisting the underslip over her head, jutting her breasts forward and running her hands over them, all the time looking deeply into Jack's eyes, enjoying the sparks of desire she was creating in them. Her hands travelled downwards and she slowly undid the laces of her breeches and slipped her hands inside, causing Jack to moan wantonly and lean towards her, a hungry look on his face. She slipped her breeches down then kicked them away, moving her foot to Jack's groin and using her toes to caress his balls. She leapt back as he went to bury his face in her mound of hair.

'Ah, ah. No you don't Jack Sparrow,' she teased, moving towards the bunk and indicating for him to follow.

'That's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow,' he rumbled, scrambling across the cabin until he reached the bunk then hoisted himself up, making to grab Jenny and hissing as she darted out of reach. 'Stop bloody teasin' woman…'

'Lie down then,' she instructed, standing at the foot of the bunk, legs apart and hands on hips, smiling as Jack went against the grain and obeyed her.

She took his toe in her mouth and sucked gently on it then moved up his tanned legs, alternating between the two until she reached his groin, a guttural moan catching in her throat at the sight of his manhood standing proud. She ran the end of her nose along it and swirled her tongue over the tip then back down, sucking at the base then on his balls, taking them in her mouth and moving them around in her mouth with her tongue, gently grazing her teeth across them and sucking, always sucking him.

Jack grasped the sheets, twisting them in his hands as the pleasure almost bordered on pain then a small sob escaped his lips as Jenny released him from her mouth. She straddled him and thrust herself on his prick, drawing a gasp of shock from both of them then slowly rode up and down him, squeezing as she did, ignoring his pleas for her to go harder, faster, only quickening her pace as her passion built until she reached her peak, throwing her head back and crying out his name as wave upon wave of desire washed over her. Then she slowed the pace once more, largely to get her breath back but also to prolong Jack's pleasure. She revelled in the look of rapture on his face as she concentrated on his needs, sucking and licking the tender spot just behind his ear that he always loved her messing with and caressing him with just her fingertips until he arched his back, grabbed her hips and thrust upwards, a low growl rumbling through his body as he came.

Jenny eased herself from him and lay beside him, resting her head on his chest and listening as his wild heartbeat began to slow as she stroked him and whispered endearments, shivering as he ran his hand down her back and kissed the top of her head.

'A bit different from when yer first came aboard, eh luv?' he chuckled, hugging her to him.

'_Came_ aboard? As I recall Jack Sparrow, I did not really have much say in the matter.' Jenny tickled his ribs, laughing as he squirmed beneath her.

'No regrets Jen?' he asked, the merest hint of doubt in his voice.

'None whatsoever,' she smiled.

'Good,' he murmured, rolling them both over and curling himself around her body. 'Glad ter hear it.'

**… … … …**

Jan Baans hurried to the tavern where his two clients were waiting for him. He could not believe his luck when they approached him with a view to being their guide. He had not had a berth on a ship for a while and was living hand to mouth, so was very grateful when the two Englishmen came into his life. He knew they only hired him because he was cheap but Jan did not care. He had food in his belly and coins in his purse, that was all he wanted.

'Mr. Boothe. I have found where _The Black Pearl_ is heading. She is going to South America.' Jan eased his lithe frame into a seat and looked at the smaller of the two men expectantly.

'_South America_?' Thomas Hall echoed, dismay written all over his face. 'How th'bleedin' hell are we supposed ter find them in South America?'

Nicholas Boothe waved his hand to silence his partner and looked with anticipation at the Dutchman he had hired, knowing there was more to come.

'Sparrow _always_ goes to Fortaleza, he has a business contact there. Now if the rumours are true, he is going to be trading with the natives up and down the coast, so if you make it to Fortaleza first, you would be in with a very good chance of catching him, especially if what you tell me about him avoiding Tortuga for a while is true.' Jan Baans knew all about steering clear of Tortuga. He had crossed too many people in the town to risk ever going back but he did not mind. He liked his new home town of San Juan just as well. He indicated to the serving wench to fetch him some refreshments and settled back in his seat, feeling very satisfied with himself.

'How do we get there then?' Hall asked, finishing off his ale and slamming the mug down on the table, making the other two occupants jump.

'It is all taken care of. I have arranged passage on board a ship going to Salvador in the morning. For a little extra, they are willing to stop off at Fortaleza. How you get back though is your problem.' Baans downed his ale in one gulp and held the tankard out to the maid who scurried off to fetch him another.

'How do we know Sparrow will stop off there? We might miss him,' Boothe pointed out, wishing, not for the first time, that he was on his old stomping ground of the back streets of London. At least he knew where he was going and who would be around when he got there.

'Yes, you might but I doubt it. He is likely to stop off on the way down and then again on the way back. It is his way.' Jan Baans shrugged nonchalantly then smiled at the barmaid who brought him another mug of ale.

'How will we know who 'e is?' Thomas Hall demanded, scowling at the slight Dutchman who laughed at him.

'You will know who Jack Sparrow is all right.'

**… … … …**

'So… South America?' Absolon Valentine mused whilst running his fingers along the length of the piano keys. 'He will be going to Fortaleza then.'

'Aye, Mr. Valentine, that's what I reckoned,' Tobias Hoskins replied, standing subserviantly at the side of the instrument, awaiting his next instructions.

'Tell Croft to get _The Nomad_ ready to sail. You shall be going with them as you are the only one who knows what Jenny Samuels looks like.' Valentine dismissed his right hand man with a wave of his hand and turned his attention fully to his music.

**…**

'Geoffrey! Th'gaffer wants us ter go to Fortaleza, sooner rather than later.' Hoskins fell into step with the captain of _The Nomad_ as he strode down the street towards the wharf.

'Sod it!' Geoffrey Croft swore. He had been looking forward to some leave with his wife who was heavily pregnant. 'Why?'

'He wants Sparrow's woman, Jenny Samuels.'

'Eh?'

'It's a long story Geoff. I'll fill you in when we get going.' Toby Hoskins clapped his friend on the back in sympathy then left him to go and start arranging for supplies to be sent to the ship while he went back to his quarters in Absolon Valentine's house to pack a few things for his journey.

**…**


	2. I'm already dammed ter hell luv'

Usual disclaimers.

**Chapter two: **'I'm already damned ter hell luv.'

Jack held the piece of wood up to the light and smiled with satisfaction then threaded it onto a length of leather string and knotted it. He went below to his cabin hoping to find Jenny there and grinning when she appeared from the side cabin in a pretty cotton dress of a pale green colour with tiny beads decorating the bodice.

'Ya look gorgeous luv.' He wound her arms around her waist and kissed her gently on the lips, savouring the taste of her. 'I've got somethin' for ya.'

'What?' Jenny smiled eagerly, teasing his beard braids around her finger.

'Close yer eyes an' no peekin.'

'_Jack_…'

'I mean it. If ya peek, ya don't get.' He took the necklace from his pocket and put it over her head, nestling the pendant between her breasts.

'Jenny frowed as she opened her eyes then looked down, gasping in surprise at the small heart carved from wood hanging around her neck. 'Where… did _you_ make this?'

'Aye luv, cut it from a lump o'wood then painted oakum oil on it. I reckon if ya don't like wearin' fancy jewels on board, ya might like this instead.' His tone was teasing, for Jack had only made it as a bit of fun, but Jenny's eyes were moist as she toyed with the wooden heart.

'It's beautiful,' she whispered, fighting down a lump in her throat.

'Ya _like_ it?'

'Oh Jack, you made it for me, of course I like it.' She threw her arms around his neck, kissing him over and over until they were both breathless and laughing.

'Thank you.'

'It was a pleasure luv. I'd have made one sooner if I'd known ya'd like it that much,' he smiled, thanking the Gods for his good fortune.

**…**

Jack had forbidden Jenny to go ashore while the crew traded with the villages of the native tribes dotted along the coast of the large continent. He knew as a white woman she would be highly prized by them and was not prepared to take any chances, but now they were approaching Fortaleza, he realised he would have a hard time keeping her on board, even though she was developing a susperstition of Gibb-esque proportions about the town. He had been extra protective towards Jenny since they thought that she might be pregnant but her bleeds had started, heavier than usual and she had been confined to bed for a few days. Jack had been sorely disappointed, whereas Jenny had been both sad and relieved. She was not sure whether she was ready to be the mother of a pirate's child just yet.

Jack was broken from his reverie by a shout from Billy Wheeler, who was pointing at a large merchant ship in the harbour of the fort town.

'D'ya reckon we'll do good trade wi'them Cap'n?'

'Aye young Mr. Wheeler, I reckon we might just.' Jack nodded at Paul Rochester at the helm and left him to guide the ship to anchor, while he went down to the hold with Gibbs, Pete and Davy in tow to sort out what they had left that would be worth trading. Not all merchant ship traded with pirates he knew, but Jack reckoned nothing ventured, nothing gained.

Jenny looked into the chest of drawers where all her dresses were kept, trying to decide which one to wear before pulling out a dark brown cotton pinafore dress and found out a cream, long sleeved blouse to wear beneath it. She started undressing, swearing as she heard Jack's and Mr. Gibb's voices from outside the cabin door and she bolted across the cabin with the clothes clutched in her hands, pulling the drapes across just as all four men entered the cabin.

'_Jack_!' she cried in exasperation, shooting dark looks at him through the velvet curtain.

'What luv?'

'I was getting undressed…'

'Ah, sorry darlin'. Would've given the men somethin' ter smile about at least,' he grinned, winking broadly at Pete who returned the grin.

'Did you find anything to trade in the hold?' she enquired, buttoning up the floppy blouse.

'Aye luv, plenty o'fine furnishings and dresses. D'ya need a hand wi'the laces?'

'No, I'm not wearing a boned dress in this heat.'

'Ya sure about comin' ashore?'

'I have spent five weeks stuck on this ship. _Yes_, I am definitely sure about coming ashore, Fortaleza or not.' She finished dressing and stepped out from behind the drapes, smiling at the men present.

'Ya look very nice,' commented Davy, who immediately looked sorry as his captain shot him a warning glance.

'Aye luv, very nice indeed.' Jack wound his arm around her waist and hugged her to him possessively, planting a kiss on her cheek. He looked down at the wooden pendant still hanging around her neck and grinned. 'No fancy jewels then?' he laughed, feeling his chest swell with pride that she preferred the simple heart to any of the jewels in her box.

'Let's get going then,' Pete urged, eager to sample the onshore delights of the Brazilian town once again.

**… … … …**

Jenny wandered around the market, enjoying her own company for it was a rarity on board ship. She felt grateful that nothing bad had befallen anyone in the three days they had been at the port but was still looking forward to leaving the town the following day. She was shaken from her thoughts by a voice calling her.

'Mistress Samuels?'

Jenny turned around in shock, her hand going to the hilt of a dagger hidden in the folds of her dress.

'You _are_ Mistress Jenny Samuels, are you not?' Nicholas Boothe smiled, he hoped, reassuringly at her. It would not do to spook her any more than she obviously already was. 'Thank goodness we have found you.'

'Who are you?' Jenny's voice was cold and she pulled the dagger out, flashing it before her.

'Now, now. We mean you no harm. We have been sent by your eldest brother to inform you that…' Boothe wracked his brain, trying to remember the name of her favourite brother, 'James is seriously ill.'

'_James_? What happened?'

'He's cripppled,' interjected Thomas Hall and she looked at him in horror.

'Crippled? Oh dear Lord, no. How did it happen?' She leaned heavily against the wall of a house, gasping for breath.

Boothe smiled inwardly at his partners surprising flash of inspiration. 'His horse fell on him I'm afraid. He's been begging to see you again, so your brother hired us to come out here to collect you. We got to Port Royal but found you were no longer in the Governor's employment so we have spend these past few weeks looking for you, eventually tracking you down to here.'

'I must get back to the ship.' She started to hurry down the cobbled street towards the docks, her mind whirring. The two men trailed behind her at a short distance.

'There is a ship that leaves for Grand Turk in the morning. I have taken the liberty of booking us all on that and we can get passage back to England from there,' Boothe smiled, although he feared he may have overstepped the mark when she turned and looked at him sharply.

'I will be making my own way back to England, thank you,' she replied coolly then continuing on her way.

'Of course Mistress Samuels. I don't suppose there is a chance my partner and I could travel with you, is there?'

'I will have to speak with Ja… the Captain first, but he is not known for taking passengers. Wait here,' Jenny untied the ships boat from its mooring and climbed in. 'I shall return shortly with an answer.'

'Of course Mistress, take your time.' Boothe and Hall watched as Jenny rowed herself towards the black ship anchored a short way from the wharf and climbed aboard, disappearing from their sight.

'What th'bleedin' 'ell are we goin' ter do now?' Hall raged, his face becoming puce with anger.

'Calm down, calm down. Let us hear what answer Sparrow has to give, then play it by ear, all right?'

**… … … …**

'_No_?! What do you mean no? My brother is seriously ill, he needs to see me and I need to see him. Please Jack, _please_,' she begged, tears spilling down her cheeks.

'I am not sailin' all th'way ter England on the say so of two men who _somehow_ managed ter track ya all the way down here. Who are they, anyhow?'

'Men my brother Mark hired to find me and tell me the news. If you will not take me there, I will go with them.'

'No yer bloody well won't, Jenny Samuels,' Jack exploded, banging his fist on the table. 'I want ter meet these _gentlemen_. Suss them out fer meself, savvy?'

'You do not own me Jack. I am not your wife so you shall not tell me what I can and cannot do.'

'We've had this conversation before as I recall, an' in this very town as well. I _do_ own ya luv an' ya _will_ do as I say.'

'Damn you Jack Sparrow. Damn you to hell.' Jenny turned and stormed from the cabin, hoping to get off the ship before Jack caught up with her but her luck was out and she felt his hands grip her arms as she reached the starboard railing.

'I'm already damned ter hell luv,' he growled menecingly into her ear, his eyes taking in the sight of the two men waiting on the quayside. 'An' I'll take yer down with me if ya disobey, savvy?' He pulled her away from the ships' side and all but threw her towards the hatch. 'If I have ter lock ya in th'brig, I will. Now get back to th'cabin while I go an' meet these men, an' if I find ya gone when I get back…' Jack left the threat open, mostly because he was unsure what he would do if she was not there when he returned. He hoped he would not have to find out.

**… … … …**

Jack regarded the men across the table of the tavern he had led them to, admitting to himself that they sounded plausible. But something nagged at him and he could not put his finger on what which put him on guard. He tended to listen to his inner voice nowadays and it rarely let him down.

'All right gentlemen. I'll take her back ter England meself an' ya can find yer own way back, how's about that, eh?'

Thomas Halls spluttered and went to say something until Nicholas Boothe's hand stopped him. 'Very well Captain Sparrow, if that is what you wish. Our job is done, we were merely trying to find a way back home to our families as quickly as possible, that is all.'

'Aye well, it'll have ter take a while longer. I don't take passengers an' yer not sailors, so…' Jack shrugged and downed his ale then rose from the seat. 'But if ya approach Jenny again without there being a member of me crew with her, I'll personally kill yer myself, savvy?'

'Yes Captain Sparrow, our apologies.' Boothe waited until the pirate had left the tavern and turned to his partner, whispering in his ear conspiratorily.

**…**

Jack took his time walking back to the wharf, wanting some time to think before facing Jenny once more. '_I wish I knew what's wrong_,' he mused, stroking his beard braids absently. He did not want to go all the way back to England on the say so of strangers, but if Jenny's brother _was _seriously ill he knew she would never forgive him.

The argument was still going round and round in his head as he tied the boat to the side of _The Pearl_ and climbed up to the deck, looking round to see if Jenny was there and feeling pleased to find she was not, until the thought that she might have jumped ship occurred to him and he hurried below quickly.

'Well?' Jenny rose from the window seat and faced Jack. Her eyes were red from crying.

'Well, I don't know luv. We'd be gone th'best part o'six months by th'time we sail over there, berth in a safe port, make our way ter Worcester an' back again. In fact it would probably be longer.'

'Six months! You would begrudge me six measly bloody months?' Jenny spat, picking up an unlit lamp from the table and hurling it at Jack who dodged it and winced as it crashed against the wall behind him.

'I haven't said no, have I?' he soothed, trying to calm her down.

'You have not said yes either…'

'I'll sleep on it, savvy? Come 'ere luv.' Jack reached out, wanting to comfort her but she glared angrily at him and turned her back.

'Fine, that's the way ya want it, I'm goin' ter join th'men in th'town. I expect ya ter still be here when I get back.' Jack stormed from the cabin, locking it behind him and smiled thinly to himself as he heard Jenny's howl of rage follow him up the steps. '_Serves yer right_,' he thought before climbing back down the side of the ship, eager to get some proper booze inside him.

**…**

Jenny paced the cabin, lashing out at anything and everything and ranting and raving until her anger slowly spent itself and she started to think rationally again. '_I must give him a clear argument why I should go_,' she told herself as she tidied up the mess she had created, pausing from time to time to wipe away the tears of worry about her beloved brother. '_I must not get angry_,' but she looked out at the darkening skies and frowned, wondering if Jack was going to return that night.

**…**

Jack stood unsteadily and tried to focus on the exit of the inn, frowning as he attempted to walk towards one of the three doors swaying before his eyes and wondering which one was the door and which two were the wall. He stopped in the middle of the room and shook his head, hitting a man equally drunk behind him with his beads.

'S-sorry mate,' he slurred before carrying on his way. He laughed to himself as he located the door at the first attempt and stepped out into the cooler night air. It would be a fallacy to say the air was cool for it was not, but it was certainly a lot cooler and fresher than the fug within the tavern and it started to work on sobering Jack up slightly.

He stopped as he heard a sound behind him but when he looked, the street was empty so he carried on his way once more. The world exploded with flashes of light and pain as he was clubbed on the head from an unseen assailant and he fell to the ground, curling up to protect himself from the blows and kicks that rained down on him until the world went black.

**…**

**Author's notes:**

Not a lot was known about the workings of women's bodies in those days and Jack and Jenny probably would not have known that she had a miscarriage which is why I didn't refer to it as such.

Well, you know how much I love reviews ladies and that includes all of you whose author alert list I am on, but don't review – I know who you are…! ;)

**…**


	3. What th'hell d'ya mean, where's Jenny'

Look Mickey Mouse, unless you're a perv, I want Jack a helluva sight more than you do…!

Many thanks to all those who have reviewed. If I name you all it would probably be longer than the chapter itself. I will say thank you to Pendraginink for catching me out though! Believe it or not, I had lain in bed that morning going over the chapters in my mind and realised that the timeline was too short and was going to amend it… Constructive criticism is always helpful. Thanks also to Hilary for editing XX

One more thing, do you all prefer two chapters posted together once a week or one chapter one day and the next chapter a few days later? Let me know.

**…**

**Chapter three: **'What th'hell d'ya mean, where's Jenny?'

Jenny sat at the table, waiting for Jack to return, wanting to make her peace with him and to try and persuade him to sail to England. She waited and waited until her eyes drooped shut and her chin rested on her chest and she slept fitfully throughout the night until the three bells of the morning watch sounded. Her eyes shot open and she jumped stiffly from the chair, looking around the room for signs of his return but finding none. Her anger welled up once more and she rattled the door handle, cursing out loud as it stayed shut. She went and sat down on the window seat, staring morosely at the fort town. '_Maybe I could send a letter to James, explaining the situation and saying that I will visit as soon as I can_?'she thought to herself then shook her head. Mark would not have sent for her if it was not serious. '_Why James_?' she thought sadly then shook her head again. She did not want _any_ of her brothers to be hurt, although with there only being eleven months between her and James, it was natural that they would be closer and that she would worry for him more. There were times as they were growing up when all they had was each other. Jenny waited for an hour or so more and started to worry. Not only had Jack not returned but none of the crew had either.

She changed into a shirt and breeches, reasoning that she would get less trouble in the town than if she was in a dress then went to the tallboy and pulled out a couple of pouches filled with coins and tied a sash around her waist, attaching the pouches. She then unfastened the cord around her neck and tied it to the laces on her knickers, slipping the heart inside so it was between the fabric and her skin. She did not want to risk losing it, it was far too precious to her. She pushed open the stern windows and jumped straight into the water without hesitation and started swimming the short distance to the shore. Jenny could see that the ship sailing to Grand Turk that morning was already a hive of activity as the crew made final preparations to set sail and wondered if the two men were already on board.

She ignored the curious looks she got from people as she hauled herself out of the water. Then, leaving a trail of water behind her, Jenny started towards the town, hoping she would find some of the crew soon. '_I hope they're not in the gaol_,' she thought, her worry increasing tenfold.

**…**

'It is her, isn't it?' Thomas Hall grinned at his partner and they followed behind at a distance, seizing the opportunity as Jenny turned down an alleyway. Nicholas Boothe kept watch whilst Hall ran up to her and hit her over the head with his pistol then picked up her unconcious form and slung her over his shoulder.

'How are we goin' t'get her on board?' he asked as he rejoined the other man.

Boothe thought quickly then smiled a cold smile. 'Leave her here an' fetch a large trunk. We can put her in that.'

'Fer th'whole journey?'

'If needs be, yes. Now go, we don't have much time.' Boothe stood guard over the prone woman until his friend came back with a trunk and they bundled her into it and carried it down to the docks and to the ship.

'Ah Mr. Boothe, you are just in time. We were going to sail without you.' The captain of _The Marchionne_ strode over to the two men, eyeing the trunk which they had placed on the deck.

'Yes well, we're here now. If a member of the crew could show us to our quarters?'

'Of course, of course,' assured Captain Smythe. 'I do hope there is going to be no trouble,' he enquired, looking at the trunk once more and wondering what was in it. He did not altogether trust the two men from England but they had paid him well for their passage and he did not want to lose the custom.

'No, I do not anticipate there being any trouble whatsoever,' he replied, lifting the trunk with Hall and carrying it carefully down two flights of steps and along a corridor to their cabin.

**… … … …**

Jack groaned as the pain shot through his head worse than he reckoned a pistol would have and he tried to stand but his legs gave out and he collapsed back down. '_Jenny_,' he thought. Panic coursed through his body which gave him enough strength to haul himself up and stagger down the alleyway he had found himself in. He stopped for a moment to try and get his breath back but even breathing hurt. Jack pulled the shirt out of his breeches and inspected his torso, wincing as he saw a mass of bruises covering nearly every part of his body. He gingerly touched his ribs, yelping as he did and confirming his suspicions that some were broken.

'G_et moving_,' he urged himself, digging deep and continuing on his way.

'Mother's love, Jack! What th'hell has happened to you? Where be Jenny?' Joshamee Gibbs had been searching the streets for his captain and now that he was found, the sight shocked him and he went to help but Jack waved his hands away.

'What th'hell d'ya mean, where's Jenny?' he gasped, the panic returning tenfold.

'A couple o'the lads went aboard and she's not on the ship. I thought she was with you…' Gibbs looked up and spotted John Williams further down the street and called to him, relieved when he and various other crewmen came charging up towards them. 'Jenny's missing,' he informed them.

'She's on th'ship leavin' fer Turks,' Jack whispered hoarsely, finally accepting help from his men but hissing with pain as their hands touched bruises and broken bones. '_Has she left me_?' he wondered worriedly. '_No_.' He shook his head, clearing the thought. She had come back to him, he knew she would not leave willingly.'

'The ship ain't goin' ter Turks, Cap'n,' came Daniel Woods' voice from the back of the crowd of men. 'It's goin' ter Port Royal.'

'Get ter th'ship _now_.'

'It's already left Cap'n Sparrow, 'bout an hour ago.'

Jack sagged in the men's embrace and they looked at each other worriedly. 'Get me back ter me ship. We've got ter catch them.'

'Who did this Jack?' Gibbs led the way to the docks, going as fast as Jack could manage, which was not that fast at all.

'Th'men I was tellin' yer about. They've got Jenny.'

'Why?' came a chorous of voices and the men quicken the pace slightly, eager to get after _The Marchionne_.

'Dunno,' Jack gasped, wanting to go faster and cursing his broken body for not obeying him.

**… … … …**

Jenny woke with a start from the nightmare she had been having then realised it was not a nightmare. She looked frantically about in the dark, realising that she must be in a chest of some sort. She tried to move but ropes dug into her wrists painfully, so she tested her legs, sighing dejectedly as she felt ropes around her ankles also. She shifted in the cramped space and worked at the ropes binding her hands together but it was useless. Whichever one had tied them had certainly done a good job. '_Probably had plenty of pratice_,' Jenny thought darkly, tensing as she heard their voices from outside. She blinked rapidly as the lid was lifted and she stared at the face of Nicholas Boothe, sneering down at her.

'Aw, don't she look sweet, Tom?'

'Where are you taking me and why?' Jenny demanded, shying away as Thomas Hall also squatted down and peered at her.

'None o'your business, _Mistress_.' He pulled her up and held a mug to her lips, tipping it back and roaring with laughter as she gagged and spluttered, spilling most of the brackish water down her shirt.

Jenny whimpered as she saw Boothe come towards her with a long piece of rag and she shook her head violently to no avail and she choked as the gag went around her mouth. 'Don't want ya drawing attention to yourself now, do we? We'll leave th'trunk open, but ya make a sound an' I won't have any compuction about lockin' ya in.' he said over his shoulder, as he and his companion exited the cabin once more, leaving Jenny to cry bitter tears in the increasingly warm cabin.

**… … … …**

'Jack.' Joshamee Gibbs entered the captain's cabin without being called with a worried frown. '_The Nomad_ is heading this way on our starboard side. What do you want us to do?'

Jack sighed and tried to get off the bunk, ignoring the stern look from Ned Cotton, but lay back down as spasms of pain darted through him. 'Can we avoid 'em?'

'No, not with the coastal currents and they are too near for us to make it to open ocean. Shall I ready the guns?' Joshamee Gibbs had already ordered it but did not want to do anything without his captain's say so.

'Aye Mr. Gibbs, make ready th'guns but don't open fire unless ya think they are goin' to, savvy?'

'Aye aye Cap'n.' Gibbs and Cotton exchanged a nervous glance then the quartermaster left the cabin, bellowing orders as soon as the door was shut.

'Mr. Cotton, I need ter get to th'helm,' Jack pleaded, although he already knew the answer.

'Curse ye scurvy landlubber,' squawked the parrot, sitting on the window ledge just above Jack.

'Damn you man, I need ter do something.'

Ned Cotton patted Jack's shoulder placatingly whilst shaking his head then went about his ministrations.

**…**

'Mr. Gibbs,' came the cry from the top of the main royal. 'They're flying the black.'

Joshamee Gibbs swore under his breath and looked at Paul Rochester at the helm, who merely shrugged. 'At least they not be flyin' a red, Mr. Gibbs.'

'No I suppose we should be thankful for small mercies,' he smiled, shaking his head ruefully. 'Run up the flag o'truce Davy,' he ordered. 'I want no firing unless I give the order, is that clear?' he called to the crew and getting a chorus of 'Ayes' in reply.

'What is _The Nomad_ doin' down this far?' enquired John Williams as he approached the quartermaster, his post in the galley deserted now there might be a chance of a battle.

'I have no idea Cookie but it is a helluva coincidence, is it not?'

The two ships approached each other, almost cautiously. The gun ports on both ships were open in readiness but for once the crew of _The Black Pearl_ did not want a fight. The wanted to be off giving chase to the merchant ship in the distance, on her way to Port Royal. Gibbs' eyes widened in astonishment as he saw through his spyglass, Tobias Hoskins standing with Geoffrey Croft at the forecastle and he started to get a very bad feeling.

'Stand by,' he ordered quietly, adrenaline coursing through his body. Suddenly he was flying through the air as _The Pearl_ rocked violently from a broadside from _The Nomad_ and Gibbs screamed for the men to return fire but there were very few men or cannons that were able to respond. Gibbs felt the ship lurching more than she should have been and he looked in horror as Paul Rochester lay dead on the deck beneath the remains of the main mast that had been snapped cleanly in half by a chain shot. He staggered to his feet and hurried to the helm, relieved to see that, apart from a few broken spindles, it was still intact but turning wildly.

'Get the mast off him,' he urged to nearby crewmen, who rushed to lift the shattered mast off the stricken man and onto the deck whilst Gibbs took over the helm. John and Pete carried the body of Paul down to the sickbay to join the other half dozen or so bodies already being transported there, including that of the watchman who had spotted _The Nomad_ in the first place. Then they hurried below to the bilges to help pump the water out that was pouring through holes smashed in the hull by the cannonballs of _The Nomad_.

'What th'bleedin' 'ell was that?' came Jack's gruff, pain filled voice.

'The bloody _Nomad_ opened fire on us and I had run up the flag of truce as well, the bastards.' Gibbs turned and glared at the other ship, continuing on her way to Fortaleza.

'What's th'damage?'

'Apart from the obvious, I haven't had chance to find out yet. But I expect most of the starboard gun deck to be badly hit.'

'Concentrate th'men on repairing th'mast. Once that is mended we can make fer Sao Luis and carry out proper repairs there.' Jack leaned heavily against the railing of the steps leading to the poop deck, suddenly feeling every one of his forty odd years. '_I will kill you Valentine_,' he vowed, rage starting to burn in the pit of his belly. 'What th'hell are they doin' here Gibbs? Why did they fire on us? Why aren't they chasing us?'

'God only knows Jack. D'you reckon they have anything to do with those men an' Jenny?'

'I have no idea,' Jack shook his head, ignoring the pain wracking his body. 'All I know is my woman is on that ship,' he nodded to the horizon, 'An' I intend ter get her back. _Then_, I will deal with Valentine.'

**…**

**Authors notes**:

Three bells of the morning watch is 5.30am 

The main royal is the uppermost sail on the main mast.


	4. I see you learned a few things aboard Sp...

Nope, still don't have him!

**Chapter four: **'I see you learned a few things aboard Sparrow's ship.'

Jenny stared sullenly at Hall, whose turn it was to keep watch over her. She had tried for the first few days of the voyage to create a fuss, trying to bring attention to her plight. But all it brought her was beatings from both men until she learned her lesson and kept quiet. Her days were filled with trying to get comfortable and ignoring the hunger pangs that gnawed at her stomach. The men gave her food but it was only when they thought about it and tended to be stale and largely inedible. Her nights were filled with dreams of Jack, which in a way was worse to bear than the day time was.

'Stop soddin' starin' at me, ya filthy pirate whore.'

Jenny snapped from her reverie and looked away from Hall, feeling a hatred burn inside her that she never thought could exist.

'We're here,' Nicholas Boothe announced as he entered the cabin. 'Better get her untied.' He pulled Jenny up by her hair. 'But you try anything Mistress, an' yer might _not_ live to regret it, understand?'

Jenny nodded then gasped in pain as Hall untied her hands and feeling flooded along her arms to her hands. She resisted the urge to kick him as he untied her feet and bent to rub her ankles instead. 'Where are we?' she asked, hesitantly.

'None of yer business,' Boothe informed her, walking over to the side window and looking out on the harbour of Port Royal for the first time and feeling slightly disappointed with it. After hearing all the tales of the infamous pirate town, he had been expecting something along the lines of Tortuga. But thanks largely to James Norrington, Port Royal was gaining some degree of respectability.

'_Port Royal_? What are we doing in Port Royal, I thought we were going to Grand Turk.' Jenny looked out of the window, shocked to see the familiar harbour stretching out before her.

'Ah Mistress Samuels, you really are _far_ too trusting,' Nicholas Boothe mocked, leaning down so his face was level with hers and she could smell the rancid ale on his breath. 'Make sure she stays quiet, I have someone I have to meet.'

**…**

'This way gentlemen. I apologise for her appearance, but we found it necessary to bind her for much of the journey as she is a tad hard to control,' came Boothe's voice from outside the door.

Jenny looked around, her stomach lurching with fear. '_Who has he brought with him? Are they selling me as a slave?_' The door opened and she felt her knees give way and clutched the edge of the table for support.

'Father!' Jenny looked at the man standing before her with a mixture of astonishment and horror. 'What…?' She looked from her father to James Norrington and back again, her mind racing.

'I hired these men to track you down. You are to come home with me before you bring further disgrace to the family name,' he spat, looking his daughter up and down with distaste, aghast that she was dressed as a man.

'How did…? James!' She looked agast at the Governor who was standing impassively by the cabin door, his hands clasped behind his back.

'I am sorry Jenny, but you left me with little choice. I had to let your father know what had happened to you.' The Governor looked at Jenny with sorrow in his eyes, wishing with all his heart things had turned out differently.

'Nothing happened to me,' she shrieked, taking a step towards him before being checked by Thomas Hall.

'You were living your life as a pirate's whore and you say nothing had happened to you?' Henry Marston shook his head incredulously as he regarded the stranger before him. 'I should never have sent you over here. I should have married you off to Roger Crompton when he asked me for your hand.'

'Edward had not been in his grave two months before that bastard tried his luck.'

'_Jenny_! I have never heard such language.'

'Oh come, come father. I have heard you use stronger words than that when dealing with your men, your serfs,' she sneered comptemptuously, turning her back on him.

'If I may have a little privacy with my daughter?' Henry Marston enquired of Governor Norrington, smiling a charming smile as James nodded. 'You two as well,' he jerked his head towards the door, falling silent as Boothe and Hall also left the cabin.

'How dare you disgrace me like this. Have you so little shame?'

'No Father,' Jenny smiled sweetly, her eyes as cold as ice. 'I have no shame whatsoever. I am also not coming with you, you cannot force me to.'

'I can and I will. I will arrange the passage back to England as soon as I can and will have you locked in the brig if necessary.'

'You bastard! What pray, do you have planned for me what we get back to England? Do you intend keeping me prisoner in your house? Bar all the doors and windows until such a time I might become complient? Well you might as well turn the house into a fortress for I will _never_ be complient to you again. _Never_!' She gasped as her father's hand struck her across the face, causing her to fall to the floor.

**…**

James Norrington tried not to listen to the altercation in the cabin but with both of them now shouting, it was hard not to. He wondered, not for the first time, if he had done the right thing in informing Henry Marston of his daughter's situtation. He had known there was not much feeling between father and daughter from conversations he and Jenny had when she was in his employment. 'W_hat is done, is done_,' he thought to himself resignedly, casting a glance at the closed door as it suddenly fell silent within.

**…**

'That is your answer to everything is it not, father?' Jenny's voice dripped with sarcasm as she rubbed her cheek gingerly. 'This little venture must have cost you well. Come into some money have we?'

'I have ways and means, you need worry about that,' Henry Marston replied contemptuously with a look in his eyes that made Jenny feel even more uneasy. 'You will be placed under house arrest at the Governor's mansion.' He reached out for his daughter, frowning with anger as she snatched her arm from his grasp and marched to the door. 'Dear Lord, what _has_ happened to you?'

'I got away from you,' she hissed, glaring at James Norrington as she yanked the door open and strode past him, up to the deck. She glanced about surreptitiously to see if there were any means of escape but the Governor had taken the liberty of bringing some marines on board and Boothe and Hall were watching her closely, so Jenny decided to leave it until a more opportune moment. She looked distainfully at the bosuns chair being rigging up for her and stole a march on the men by shinning down the rope to the waiting boat, smiling to herself at the splutters of shock from those still on the deck.

James Norrington clambered down with the ease of many years of practise and sat next to Jenny, unsure whether to try and be friendly or not. 'I see you learned a few things aboard Sparrow's ship.' He grimaced as he was met with stoney silence then glanced up as Henry Marston joined them in the boat, nearly upsetting it by getting clumsily in.

Jenny watched Port Royal draw ever nearer as the marines rowed them ashore and she bit her lip wondering where Jack was and whether she would ever see him again. She pressed her hand against her hip, feeling the lump of the heart Jack had made still in its hiding place. She ignored all offers of help from the boat and stood tapping her foot impatiently as her father alighted as ineptly as he boarded, her hatred of him growing stronger each time she looked at him and she idly wondered if she would be able to kill him before making her escape.

**… … … … **

'Port ho!'

_The Black Pearl_ limped slowly towards the port of Sao Luis, the makeshift repairs to the main mast barely holding together. What should have taken a fast ship such as _The Pearl _less than a day to sail had taken four days and that was after the day and a half spent rigging up a temporary mast then sailing out to the open ocean to bury their dead at sea which meant Jenny had been gone nearly a week. Jack cursed their luck for having lost valuable crewmen such as Paul Rochester, the helmsman and Will Higgins, the carpenter. But there was nothing that could be done for now. His priorities were getting his ship seaworthy again and going after Jenny.

'Eh?' He looked around at Gibbs who had clearly been standing there talking to him for some moments.

'I said, it should not take too long to make repairs. I've been here before and it is a good port, plenty o'tradesmen and sailors.' Joshamee Gibbs sighed to himself. He had seen Jack a little crazed at times but this had made him quite unlike anything he had known before and it worried him. Jack was pushing himself far too hard, not allowing anybody to take the helm from him, even though he was clearly exhausted and in a lot of pain. He barely ate, he did not even drink that much which really had the quartermaster worried.

'Why Port Royal, Gibbs? D'ya reckon Norrington has anything ter do wi'this?'

'I don't think so Jack, it is not his style. Maybe it is just coincidence that the ship was going to Port Royal.

'Then why did they lie to her, eh? Why say it was goin' ter Grand Turk?'

Gibbs shrugged, at a loss for words and he clapped his captain on the shoulder, apologising profusely as his captain winced in pain. 'Sorry Jack,' he smiled, half-heartedly before making a hasty exit.

'_Why didn't they want her ter know they were goin' ter Port Royal_?' Jack mused, shaking his head to try and dislodge the thought that had been going round and round for the past few days. '_It has ter be Norrington, but why_? _An_' _why spin her a tale about her brother_?' He was so deep in thought that he never even noticed the ship drop anchor and come to a halt until the wheel stopped responding in his hands.

'Get as many carpenters, caulkers and smiths here as soon as yer can,' he ordered Joshamee Gibbs, not wishing to go ashore himself. 'I don't care how much they cost.'

'Aye Cap'n,' Gibbs deferred, setting off to get a group of men together to go ashore and get the craftsmen they needed.

**…**

_The Black Pearl_ soon reverberated with the sound of many men working hard on repairing her. The deck was awash with carpenters and smiths, their mates, and assorted tools. Wood shavings, iron pilings were strewn far and wide and the smell of tar pervaded everywhere on board. But progress was slow, far too slow for Jack's liking and he urged and pushed and yelled but it still did not get done as quickly as he had hoped.

John Williams approached his captain with some trepidation. He had just come from below where various cannon shots were being repaired. But now there was a new problem. Some of the wales were badly damaged and would need to be completely replaced which would be a long, hard job.****

'_What_?!' Jack glared at the big man, the anger that was always bubbling under the surface, threatened to spill over.

'I'm just off ter town wi'some o'the chips ter find some timber. Sorry Jack,' John shrugged ruefully then climbed over the side of the ship to the waiting boat and headed for town with some of the carpenters in tow.

Jack looked across the harbour at a couple of the other ships anchored and gave serious thought to comandeering one of them and sailing to Port Royal. But just then _The Pearl_ lurched in the water and he smiled in spite of himself. 'Don't worry luv, I ain't about ter give ya up,' he reassured, his anger starting to disappate. 'I just wish ter God I could go an' get Jenny back.' He glanced again at the ships.

**… … … …**

Jenny held her head high as she walked in the middle of an escort of marines through the town and up towards the Governor's mansion, ignoring the whispers and fingers pointing at her. Her father and James Norrington were ahead of the group and she concentrated on looking daggers at both their backs, hoping they could feel her gaze burning a hole in them. She gulped as they reached the heavy iron gates and took a deep breath as she cross over the threshold, starting to dread facing the staff once more.

The door of the mansion opened and Rowlands, the butler, stood impassively as his master and guest strode into the hallway but his gaze shifted as Jenny went past and she fought the urge to make a snarky comment. '_Lord, I've been in Jack's company too long_,' she thought, smiling to herself, secure in the knowledge that she would soon make her escape in much the same way she had previously.

As if he had read her mind, James Norrington turned and regarded Jenny for long moments before clearing his throat. 'If you have any ideas as to leaving the way you did before, I intend having marines posted outside your door and outside the windows.' He stepped back, fearing she would leap forward and strike him, the anger flared so brightly in her eyes but she looked away quickly to hide the tears and trudged up the stairs, her shoulders dropping dejectedly.

**… … … …**

'Gibbs, crew meeting, my cabin.' Jack went on to his quarters and paced the cabin until all the senior members of _The Black Pearl_ were gathered there.

'I'm leavin' a skeleton crew here t'oversee repairs an' I'm commandeering one o'the ships in th'harbour wi'the rest o'them.'

'Jack! Ya can't do that,' protested John Williams, looking agast at the idea. 'The authorities'd be all over the rest o'us like a plague. You'd lose th'_Pearl_.'

'He's right Jack,' agreed Joshamee Gibbs. 'It's far too risky.'

'I've got ter do _something_,' Jack exploded, banging his fist on the table. 'I can't just sit here an' wait. What if he hangs her, eh?'

'Even if it is Norrington, which as I've said before, I doubt it is, he's not going to hang her. She hasn't been tried as a pirate, she hasn't been caught in the act of piracy, so there is nothing Norrington can do.' The older man laid a placating hand on his captain's arm and squeezed sympathetically. 'The repairs should be finished in a couple of days, the winds look favourable and I reackon we'll make Port Royal within eight or nine days.'

'That's too bloody long Gibbs.'

'It will probably still be quicker than trying ter get there in one o'those,' Gibbs nodded out to the two ships in the harbour.

'Th'way I see it,' interjected Pete Symmonds, who had been standing quietly by the door, 'Norrington had taken a shine ter Jenny, right? Maybe he just wanted her back. He ain't goin' ter hurt her, Cap'n, I'd stake me life on that.'

Jack sighed and leaned on the edge of the table looking defeated then leapt up again and hurried from the cabin leaving bemused looks behind him before the men went to go after him at the same time and caused a jam in the doorway.

'Cap'n? Jack!' Gibbs called to the retreating figure as he sped down to the hold.

They found their captain grabbing an armful of leather pouches from a heavy oak chest then straightening and thrusting the load into the nearest man, which happened to be the cook, John Williams. 'I want every craftsman in th'town workin' on th'ship.'

'But... Jack… It's nearly dusk,' reasoned Joshamee Gibbs. 'Would it not be better to wait until morning?'

'We work by torchlight, I want ter be away by this time tomorrow. Go. Now.' Jack shooed his hands and his senior crewmen disappeared back up the ship leaving him sitting on the now closed lid of the chest, feeling drained.

**… … … …**

James Norrington had been true to his word and had indeed posted marines outside the door of Jenny's room and in the yard below her window. Even during her meals, which she took in stoney silence with James and her father in the dining room, there would be guards at the doors and windows. The Governor was clearly taking no chances. Jenny wished she could talk to him privately, wanting to try and reason with him, but he was either avoiding her like a plague or else was busier than she remembered from her time in his employment. She suspected the former and it saddened her to think how close they had once been. She looked about the walls of her room which had become her prison and tried desperately to think of a way of escaping for she was to leave in the morning on HMS _Sutherland_, captained by Charles Gillette who had been promoted from Lieutenant since she had last made his aquintantance.

'_The only chance I have will be when I leave this house_,' she reasoned, fingering the small heart Jack had made for her. '_If I make a dash for it when we get to the harbour, there are enough places for me to hide…_' Jenny smiled to herself, glad to finally be able to make plans after five days of being trapped in the Governors' house. She changed into her nightgown and climbed into the soft bed, falling alseep quickly, still clutching the wooden heart.

**…**

**Authors notes:**

A caulker is someone who filled in cracks and seams on a ship using tar or oakum.

Wales is a belt of thick planking going around the ship, giving added strength to the hull.

Chips was/is a nickname for a carpenter.


	5. ‘If you promise to behave pirate, I migh...

Usual disclaimers.

Thanks to A Depp Girl, Chubby Bunny, RandomGal, Mrs Sparrow, SectorLutter, Rose Pearl, beatlechicksteph, slytheringurl, Katrina, joe and Chelsey for your reviews and **Hilary **for editing.

Most of you prefer two separate chapters a week, so that is what I will do. Here's the first..

**…**

**Chapter five: **'If you promise to behave _pirate_, I might see fit to release you.'

'Well, goodbye Jenny.' James Norrington stood stiffly in the hallway of his mansion, unsure whether to embrace her or not before deciding against it. 'I hope things turn out well for you back home.'

She merely glared at him and turned her back, leaving the mansion with her head held high, leading the group consisting of herself, Henry Marston and a troop of ever present marines. '_Not yet, be patient_,' she warned herself the nearer they got to the harbour. Her heart sank when she saw Boothe and Hall waiting by the gangplank of HMS _Sutherland_. She had forgotten all about them. The group came to a stop at the foot of the gangplank whilst they waited for Captain Gillette to come and give them permission to board.

A drover went past with a herd of goats taken from one of the smaller boats and one of the creatures leapt up, causing a slight panic amongst the others, distracting everyone as they tried to move out of the way. Jenny siezed her chance and jumped into the water, swimming for a group of dorys huddled together at anchor a short distance away, reasoning if she could hide amongst them for a while, she would have a better chance of escape. She had not reckoned on Thomas Hall being able to swim strongly and jumping in after her. Jenny fought her way through the water, gasping and spluttering as she swallowed water in her panic to get away from the big man but he caught up easily and lunged for her. Her waterlogged dress started to drag her down and Hall grabbed her hand, yanking her back to the surface again but they were too close to one of the small fishing vessels and she looked in horror as a hull loomed large over her and she tried desperately to move away, but Hall's grip on her was too tight and she winced as her head collided with the boat. Then everything went black.

**… **

'You fool!' Henry Marston exploded as he watched the marines drag his unconcious daughter from the water. 'I want her alive, you blundering idiot.'

Thomas Hall got himself out of the water with some difficulty, frowning broodily at the older man and ignoring the dark look he got from his partner. 'Well I stopped her from escaping didn't I? Don't all thank me at once…'

'Get her on board.'

The men looked around at the speaker and upon seeing that it was the captain, picked Jenny up and carried her onto _The Sutherland_.

''Jones, show the way to the sick bay.' Captain Gillette looked at Henry Marston and smiled thinly. 'We have a surgeon on board, he will take good care of your daughter.'

'Thank you, Captain. I am much obliged to you.'

'Not at all. Come, I will show you to your quarters personally.' Charles Gillette did not see that it would do any harm to be as charming and courteous as he could to his guest in the hope that Marston would send Governor Norrington a favourable letter. He did not intend being a mere Naval Captain for very long and the more favours he could curry, the more people who thought of him as a good and kind man, the better.

**… … … …**

Jack cast a critical eye over the main mast and nodded, drawing sighs of relief from the workers, then he strode through his ship, inspecting each repair closely until he was satisfied that _The Black Pearl_ was seaworthy once more. The trademen had been mightily impressed with the payment they received and it showed in their workmanship. Jack had ordered the crew to stop working on the repairs and start getting supplies in some hours ago, and they only had to wait for the last of them to be brought aboard and they would be off, heading straight for Port Royal. He glanced across at a scrawny black man who was hovering around as if in two minds and decided to see what he wanted.

'Is there a problem, mate?' he drawled as he swayed along the deck, drawing a look of alarm from the man.

'Ah… no suh.'

'Then why are you still aboard?' Jack smiled dangerously, showing his mouthful of gold teeth which un-nerved the man even more.

'I… I want to work for you, suh.'

Jack regarded the man for a time, impressed that he held his gaze even though he was clearly uncomfortable. 'You a slave?'

'Yes suh. I was…'

'What happened, and it's _Captain_, not sir.'

It was Jack's turn to be regarded as the gangly man weighed up whether to trust him or not. 'I… escaped su… Captain.'

'How?' Jack settled himself against the port rail and folded his arms. He had a feeling this conversation could take a while.

The black man shoved his hands into the pockets of very worn breeches and looked to the deck before slowly bringing his gaze upwards to meet Jack's. 'I was workin' aboard a ****blackbirder, an' the captain was… he was rapin' a child. I stopped him.'

'Ya killed him?'

'Yes, I killed him. We had just left Port of Spain so I jumped overboard and swam for shore.'

Jack looked at him sceptically. 'C'mon mate, let's hear th'whole story.'

He sighed then shrugged, realising he had nothing to lose. 'I was a fisherman in Africa. Not in a small boat but a large one with two masts and I was taken and forced into slavery. The blackbirder I was on hit a storm and the was a lot of damage and some of the crew lost their lives. They found out that I could sail so I was pressed into working for them. When we reached our destination, the captain arranged that I stayed on board and that I was bonded to him. We sailed back to Africa and picked up more slaves, then headed back to the Caribbean. We dropped some of the slaves off at Port of Spain and as we weighed anchor and left the port, I found the captain raping a child in his cabin. She was no more than eleven.' He stopped and stared into space as the memories took hold and Jack allowed him the time to remember before gently prompting him once more.

'I wrapped my manacles around his neck and strangled him then went back on deck as if nothing had happened and jumped overboard, making for some trees that were growing in the water beyond the wharf. The crew tried shooting at me but I got away.'

'How'd ya get th'manacles off?' Jack was curious as to how he had managed it. He always found it a problem unless the keys were handy.

'I waited until dark then went to the smithy and threatened the smith's wife. Then I stole a boat and sailed away, ending up on this land where I have been working and hiding ever since.'

'Why d'ya want ter join this ship?'

'It is a pirate ship. I have heard pirates only see the man's abilities, not the colour of his skin.'

'Mr. Gibbs,' Jack called as the quartermaster appeared over the side of the ship. 'It appears we have a new crewman.' He turned back to the black man. 'What's yer name mate?'

'John.'

'What's yer _given_ name?'

He stared at the strange looking white man before him in amazement. No-one had ever asked him for his given name before. 'Olabisi Ba, su… Captain.'

'Welcome to th'_Black Pearl_, Olabisi.' Jack held out his hand, smiling as the former slave grasped and shook it. 'Davy here will show yer where everything is.' Jack released his grip and shot his arm out, grabbing Davy Phillips as he walked by, and pulled him back. 'Won't ya mate.'

'Aye Cap'n. This way,' he replied with a grin, jerking his head towards the hatch then carried on his way with an extra shadow.

'Make sail,' Jack ordered, closing his eyes with relief that they were _finally _on their way.

**… … … …**

Jenny knew she was at sea even before she was fully concious. The movement and noise were too familiar to her now. She gradually opened her eyes, peering through the gloom to try and make out something, then groaned as pain shot through her head.

'It is all right, just lay still,' came a gentle, reassuring voice.

She looked around at a bespectacled man leaning over her and tried to shift away from him, stopping as the pain increased tenfold. 'W-who are you,' she whispered. 'Where am I?'

'I am Luke Martin, surgeon on HMS _Sutherland._'

'Oh God,' she groaned as the memory came flooding back to her. 'Where are we?'

'On board…'

'I know we're on board,' she snapped contemptuously. 'Whereabouts? How long have I been unconcious?'

'We are just about to clear the Caribbean islands. You have been unconscious for nearly two days.'

'I must…' Jenny tried to sit up but found that her hands and feet were bound, anchoring her to the bed. '_What_?' she burst out, straining against the bonds.

'I-I am sorry, it was not my idea,' he apologised, having the good grace to look embarrassed.

'No, I'll bet it wasn't,' she snarled, blinking away tears of frustration and anger. 'Am I to be chained the whole voyage?'

'That all depends,' came another voice, beyond the bunk she was in. 'If you promise to behave _pirate_, I might see fit to release you.'

Jenny looked at the sneering face of Captain Gillette and sank back into the pillow, despair threatening to wash over her. 'I am hardly likely to jump overboard in the middle of the ocean now, am I?'

'No, which is why you shall remain bound until we are well clear of the islands. Then and only then, you will be released, so long as I have your word.'

'But I am a pirate, surely my word means nothing?'

'Are you trying to talk yourself out of being free?' he mocked, his cold blue eyes looking closely at Jenny. 'To think, I actually thought you quite a catch once.'

'Well the feeling was not reciprocated, I can assure you,' she replied scornfully, smiling to herself as the captain turned on his heel and stormed off.

'Here,' Luke Martin had made himself scarse when the captain arrived, but returned with a bowl of broth which he placed on a nearby table while he helped Jenny to sit up a little. 'It would be best to keep on the right side of the captain, you know. He does not suffer fools.'

'He must be very hard on himself then,' she quipped, enjoying watching Martin trying not to smile. She fell silent as the surgeon spooned the broth into her mouth then lay back down as the ties were digging into her wrists and beginning to hurt. 'Do you know why I am here?'

'No, it is none of my business.'

'I fell in love,' she whispered, tears springing to her eyes once more.

'I-I…' Luke Martin picked the bowl up and went to go back to his work, but her hand strained against the tie and grabbed him, preventing him from moving. He shifted uncomfortably. Injured men he could deal with but crying women were another matter altogether.

'I fell in love with Jack Sparrow. Have you heard of him?'

Martin spluttered in shock. He most certainly _had_ heard of the infamous pirate and could scarcely believe that this woman would be involved with him.

'Who are they to judge me, to judge Jack? Yes he is a pirate, but he is a good and fair man. Do that not count for anything?' The tears were flowing freely now and Luke Martin shifted uncomfortably in the chair. 'How dare James Norrington think he knows what is best for me. How dare they try and force me to live how _they_ want me to. I am a widowed woman, not a child,' she sobbed, feeling as if her heart was truly breaking. 'Oh Jack…'

Martin felt her grip loosen slightly and snatched his hand away, hurrying back to his small cabin just off the sick bay and shutting the door on the woman's sobs.

**… … … …**

'Cap'n, we crossed the equator a while back,' Joshamee Gibbs worried, looking about anxiously.

'So?' came the bored reply.

'So we never gave an offering to Neptune, did we?'

'You an' your bloody superstitions Gibbs. Go an' offer him somethin' now.'

'It is too late. You have to do it as you cross the equator.'

'Well we're never sure exactly where the bloody equator is, so go an' do it now or it will be you I'll offer ter Neptune.'

'Aye Cap'n.' Gibbs hurried below to fetch some coins to throw overboard, leaving Jack standing at the helm shaking his head.

'Olabisi, can ya steer?'

'Yes Captain Sparrow, I used to steer the fishing boat back home.'

'Good man, come here an' let's see what yer like.' He stood and watched as the lanky man took the wheel and steered the course, handling the helm expertly. '_Looks like I've got meself another helmsman_,' he mused then glanced up at the sails, a look of horror spreading across his face. 'Loose all sails,' he yelled, making those closest to him jump in alarm. 'Do it _now_!'

The crew scurried up the rigging and let loose the sails, but it was soon apparent why their captain was so troubled as the wind dropped and one by one, the sails hung limply from their masts and yards. The doldrums.

**…**

A collective groan sounded about _The Black Pearl_ only punctuated by a cry of anguish from her master.

'_Why_?' pleaded Jack looking skywards then covering his face with his hands in despair. '_Why_?' 'Run out th'sweeps, we'll go as far as we can an' hopefully get past it.'

'Aye Cap'n.' Gibbs ran below to organise teams of men to take over the rowing, using the strongest first, hoping that they would indeed get past the doldrums soon.

**… … … …**

Jenny looked insolently at her father as he entered the sick bay and turned her face away from him.

'Look at me, you wretch,' he ordered, grasping her face with his hand and turning her head back round, his fingers digging painfully into her cheeks. 'What is this?' He took the beaded braid in his hand and looked at it scornfully then dug into his pocket and pulled out a small pen knife.

'No!' She tried turning her head again, but it was held fast and she cried out as her father cut the braid from her head, slinging it to the floor. 'You have no right to do this to me, you bastard.'

'You had better learn some manners before we get home. And _yes_, I can do this to you. You are still my daughter.'

'Not any more. As far as I am concerned, I am an orphan and what you are doing is kidnap,' she hissed vehemously, launching a mouthful of spittle at him.

'Y-you little…' Henry Marston went to throw himself on to his daughter but found himself held back.

'Please Mr. Marston, this is a sick bay. Not the place for this sort of behaviour.' Luke Martin held the older man with a strength that belied his slight frame and mild manner.

'Do you know what she has just done,' he shouted, fishing a handerchief from his pocket and wiping the spit from his face.'

'Yes, and I also know you violated her by cutting her hair against her wishes,' he replied placidly. 'Now I would really rather you left please.'

Henry Marston looked at the surgeon, debating whether to argue the point but then noticed one or two marines watching from the doorway and decided that discretion was the better part of valour and left.

'Thank you,' Jenny whispered, straining against her bonds to look at the braid on the floor.

'Here, I will keep it safe until they release you,' he picked the braid off the floor and held it in his hand.

'You are very kind,' she smiled, tearfully.

'Just because I am part of the Kings Navy, it does not mean I always agree with their methods. Get some rest, we should be past the islands soon and hopefully Captain Gillette will release you.'

**…**

Jenny eased her stiff limbs gingerly and tottered across the deck floor of the sick bay under the watchful gaze of the surgeon and the captain. 'I should like a wash please,' she asked of Charles Gillette, ignoring his sneer. 'I may be a pirate, Captain, but I am still a human being and I would appreciate it if you would treat me as such. Tell me,' she smiled sweetly, secretly fingering the braid in her pocket that Luke had given her just before Gillette appeared to set her free. 'Would you despise me as much if I were any other pirate's woman, than Jack's?' Her smiled broadened as her remark hit home and Gillette's face reddened with anger.

' I despise _all_ pirates. You are all scum!' he spat, leaning in so his face was mere inches from hers. 'I will treat you civilly, that is what my station requires of me, but do not think for one moment I am doing it out of the goodness of my heart.'

'You have goodness in your heart? There is a surprise,' came the riposte and Jenny had to turn away to hide the smirk spreading across her face.

'Perhap I can arrange for a bath tub to be sent to Mrs. Samuels' quarters for you captain? I know that you are a busy man.' Luke Martin had served under many captains and had the role of soothsayer perfected.

'Thank you Mr. Martin, I would appreciate that.' With a cold look at Jenny, Charles Gillette strode from the sick bay, slamming the door shut behind him.

'It would be better if you did not antagonise everyone, you know,' he chided, shaking his head ruefully.

'What? You think I should be the dutiful woman and let everyone else decide my life for me? I think not, Mr. Martin. Now if I can go to my cabin?'

'Of course, I will show you where it is.' The surgeon led the way along the corridor and down a flight of steep steps and a little way along another corridor until they came to a small cabin. 'Your father's cabin is next door and Boothe and Hall's is just along there.'

'I feel greatly reassured,' she replied sarcastically, but was immediately contrite. 'I am sorry Luke, I just do not know what to do.'

'There is nothing you can do until you reach England. Perhap you would like to help me in sick bay? I am always grateful for a helping hand.'

She smiled gratefully, 'Thank you Luke, I would love to help.'

'Right, I shall see you in the morning then.' Luke Martin smiled warmly at her then retreated from the cabin, leaving her truly alone for the first time since she had been aboard _The Black Pearl_.

She went and looked out of the stern windows, tears rolling down her cheeks as the islands of the Caribbean got smaller on the horizon then she sank down onto the window seat and buried her face in her hands, sobbing openly and wailing Jack's name over and over.

**…**

A blackbirder was the name given to ships that transported slaves.


	6. ‘You have one last chance, or I will kil...

I own everything not mentioned in the film. I so wish it were the other way round… sob

Thanks to Killer K, Chelsey, Joe, RandomGal, Roxula's Bride, Caitlin Berry, Miss Sophia, Jack (I wish ;) ), Xcoolcomic, Eileen Sparrow and all those who read but don't review (hint, hint!) Special thank to Hilary as always…

**…**

**Chapter six: **'You have one last chance, or I _will_ kill you.'

_The Pearl_ moved slowly northwards, every man on board praying desperately for the end of the doldrums which had beset them for the past two days. Joshamee Gibbs wiped his sweaty brow, looked up at the sails, still hanging limply and wondered what to do for the best. The men were exhausted from rowing the big ship even though they had worked in shifts, but they also needed something to occupy their minds. There had already been a couple of fights break out and the perpertrators were in the brig, awaiting punishment from their captain. But their captain had holed himself in his cabin and was blind drunk. The quartermaster had risked opening the door a few hours ago and shut it again quickly in shock at the chaos within. Jack was slumped over the table, a bottle still clutched in his hand but it had tipped and emptied the rum over the top and onto the floor. There was glass and crock from smashed bottles, clothes, books, jewels, the entire contents of the cabin it seemed, strewn everywhere as Jack had rampaged through sheer rage at whatever it was that seemed to be conspiring against him. Gibbs did not think it would be a good idea to mention that they _really _should have made an offering to Neptune. His captain's threat seemed all too real now.

**… **

Jack sat up with a start and groaned as his stiff muscles protested at the sudden movement. He stood, stretching his back like a cat and peered in the gloom at the cabin floor as his boots crunched something underfoot.

'Bloody hell! What's happened here?' he swore as more of the mess became apparent as his eyes got used to the dark. He held his fragile head in his hands as he made his way unsteadily to the door and pulled it open with some effort. 'Mr. Gibbs,' he yelled, instantly regretting it as his head started to pound violently.

'Cap'n?' Joshamee Gibbs hurried down the steps from the deck, worried that something else had gone wrong.

'What th'hell has happened ter me cabin?'

'Er… you did it Captain.'

'_Me_?' Jack looked from his quartermaster to the mess behind him and back again. 'Me? Just how much did I drink?'

'A fair bit, Jack.'

'Bloody hell,' he swore again, leaning against the doorframe for support. 'I don't suppose th'wind has picked up?'

'Fraid not,' Gibbs shrugged apologetically.

Jack sighed and closed his eyes, seeing Jenny's face before him then opened them again reluctantly. 'Yer better get some rest, I'll take over now.'

'Thanks Jack.' Joshamee Gibbs made his way back up the steps with his captain following behind, then made his way across the deck to the main cabin which was his quarters.

'I'll take th'helm Olabisi, ya need some rest as well I imagine.'

'Are you sure, Cap'n?'

'Yes, yes. Go on.' He wrapped his hands around the spokes of the wheel and looked along the lamplit length of the ship to the flat ocean beyond the bow, feeling his ship moving slowly beneath his feet.

**…**

'Wha…?' Jack jerked his head up as the sound of the ****three bells of the mid watch rang out, not realising he had nodded off. He shook his head to clear the sleep and set his gaze ahead once more, frowning as something did not seem quite right. He looked around at the watchmen and those sleeping on the deck, trying to work out what it was that was baffling him. Then he realised. Jack's head shot up and his mouth hung open as the sails that had not been furled started to fill out and flap.

'Loose the sails,' he called urgently, bringing about a scurry of activity both on deck and below as men hurried to get up the rigging as fast as they could in the dark. He stood with his heart in his mouth as all the sails were unfurled, some hanging lifelessly from their arms before billowing out as the growing wind filled them.

'Haul in th'sweeps,' he ordered, much to the relief of the men on the oars who let out a yell of delight that was taken up by every man until the whole ship was a cacophony of noise as she plunged through the water with ever increasing speed.

**… … … …**

Jenny's days had been filled with helping Luke Martin in the sick bay, mixing potions and learning about healing and she was immensely grateful for his calming influence and friendship. But now they were approaching Portsmouth and fear began to gnaw at her and she began plotting her escape once more. Her father and Captain Gillette however, had other ideas and she was watched constantly by marines and the bounty hunters. The only time she had not got a guard was when she was alone in her cabin and the only time she was allowed in there was to sleep. She sat on the bunk and anchored the leather lace to her knicker laces, running her fingers along the beads which now joined the heart on it then tucked it into her knickers, shifting them around so they fitted snugly against her skin. She looked out of the window as Portsmouth harbour appeared in view and bit down a sob, determined to keep control.

'Jenny, are you ready?'

She looked up at the knock on the door and her father's voice. 'Yes, I am just coming.' She took a last look around the cabin and straightened her dress out and put on a coat then opened the door, managing somehow to paste a smile on her face. She had come to realise the best chance of escape was not here in Portsmouth, surrounded by troops, but a bit further in on the journey home. Perhaps London when they would be parting company with Boothe and Hall, much to her relief. So she acted as if she had accepted her fate and became the dutiful daughter, hoping her father would not be suspicious.

'Goodbye Je… Mrs. Samuels,' Luke smiled at her as they stood on the deck, being daring enough to give her a chaste kiss on the cheek. 'Take care.'

'Thank you for everything Luke, I do not know how I would have survived without you.' Jenny felt a lump rise in her throat at the thought of losing such a good friend. She felt her father tug at her arm and walked to the side of _The Sutherland_, casting a cold glance at Captain Gillette as she went past him without speaking and sat in the bosuns chair, not wanting the pale blue dress that had been hers when she worked for the Governor, ruined by climbing down the ropes, shivering as the cold January air seeped through her coat.

'We will be stopping overnight at The White Hart Inn just outside Portsmouth then travelling to London on the morrow,' her father informed her and the bounty hunters, who did not seem to be taking much notice anyway.

Henry Marston looked at his daughter worriedly. He had hoped that the marines would continue to guard her at least until they set off from Portsmouth. But Captain Gillette was adamant. Once they stepped off the ship, it was no longer his concern. '_At least I still have Boothe and Hall_,' he reassured himself.

Jenny sat in silence during the whole of the journey to the tavern in Hilsea, trying to block out Thomas Hall droning on and on about spending the money he had earned from their venture. He very nearly said something but was silenced by a glance from both his partner and Henry Marston and she spent the rest of the relatively short journey wondering what it was he nearly spilled.

**… … … …**

'Wha…?' James Norrington woke suddenly and froze upon feeling cold metal press against his throat.

'Where is she?'

'I-I…'

'An' don't even think about calling fer help. I'll have slit yer throat and be back out th'window before yer men got halfway along th'corridor. Now where is she?'

The blade pressed down harder and Governor Norrington peered in alarm at the pirate, whilst trying to reach a pistol he kept under his pillows. 'I have no idea what you are on about, Sparrow.'

Jack leaned down and grabbed his captive's straying hand, their faces mere inches away from each other's. 'Do not try my patience,' he growled menacingly, making the man beneath him shiver with apprehension. 'You have one last chance, or I _will_ kill you.'

'England,' he sighed heavily, feeling relieved when the dagger eased from his throat slightly.

'England?'

'Her father came for her. He has taken her back.'

'Those two fools?'

'Bounty hunters, hired by him.'

'Whereabouts in England?'

'Their home town, Droitwich in Worcestershire.'

'_Thank you_.' Jack moved as quick as a flash and was out of the window before the Governor had chance to think.

James Norrington sat up in bed and turned the oil lamp up, rubbing his neck and frowning as he felt a slight dampness where the blade had cut the skin. He stared at the window for long moments, debating whether to call the guards before sinking back against the pillows. '_You're the Governor and he threatened you. They would pull out the stops to catch him_,' he reasoned, knowing there would be a good chance of capturing his adversary. '_But you doubt whether you should have informed Henry Marston and Sparrow is the only one who would have the courage to find her_,' he argued with himself, then he smiled ruefully as he realised that he had wasted valuable time debating the pros and cons of calling the guards and that the pirate would be long gone by now.

**…**

'_England_?' Joshamee Gibbs looked agast at his captain and leaned against the mizzenmast. 'Why England?'

'It was her father who sent those buffoons ter find her. He was in Port Royal th'whole time.' Jack looked at the call of sails sighted and smirked as HMS_ Adventurer_ came out of the harbour, heading for them in the dark. 'Bloody fools,' he muttered, nodding at his quartermaster who went round quietly issuing the order to snuff out all the lights on board. He wondered whether Norrington had called for the guards or whether _The Pearl_ had been spotted by an eagle-eyed marine. Jack shrugged, he did not care either way. He would do as much damage to the naval ship as he could then make his way to San Juan to supply the ship for the three to four week voyage across the Atlantic ocean.

'Make ready th'guns. Just th'one shot an' we'll be off, savvy? 'Bisi, change course t'one degree port.'

'Yes Captain,' the former slave replied, his grin being the only thing you could see of him in the dark moonless night.

'Aye aye, Cap'n,' deferred Mr. Gibbs, nodding to David Penhaligan, the gunner, who ordered his men to be ready for attack.

_The Adventurer_ ploughed on towards them, oblivious as to where the pirate ship actually was and she sailed straight into the trap. Cannon fire, shattered wood and screams all exploded at the same time as the pirates launched their assault, then sailed blithely away, leaving a scene of devastation behind them.

**… … … …**

Jenny woke groggily, stretching in the lumpy bed to ease her aching muscles. She looked across at her father sleeping in the chair and at Boothe and Hall, both on the floor, then finally at the door, wondering if she could sneak out. She carefully crept from the bed, grateful that she was still in the now dirty and creased blue dress and had not taken it off when she retired to bed. She snatched her shoes off the floor and gingerly made her way to the door, yelping with fright as Nicholas Boothe threw himself at her, pinning her against the door.

'Goin' somewhere, were we?' he whispered roughly in her ear.

'Thank you, Mr. Boothe. That will do.' Henry Marston rose and pulled the slim man away from his daughter and looked at her sternly. 'I really had hoped you would not try anything,' he sighed disappointedly.

'Well I'm sorry to let you down, _Father_,' she snapped as she pushed her way past him and Boothe and sat heavily on the bed, looking in disgust at Hall who was scratching his hairy belly beneath a dirty singlet.

'The coach will be leaving around six o'clock, so I suppose we had better see about some breakfast. It's going to be a long journey.' Her father picked up his coat from the back of the chair he had been sleeping in and brushed it down before putting it on. He stood by the door, waiting for his daughter then followed her down the stairs to the small kitchen of the tavern, where the hostlier's wife was busy stirring porridge on the stove which also served as warmth in the room.

Jenny ate in her usual silence, glancing at the three men sitting opposite as she spooned the warm, filling porridge down, eager to make for London where she hoped she would have her best chance of escape. '_I should not have tried this morning_,' she chided herself, shrugging mentally.

The diners looked around as the kitchen door flew open and a fat man squeezed himself through, beaming at the taverner's wife.

'Mary! Eh, that smell good enough t'eat.'

'Sit yerself down Josh, I bring yer a bowl over.' Mary busied herself in finding another bowl and ladling the oats into it, while the man looked at his dining companions quizzically.

'Are you t'ones goin' t'Lunnon?'

'Yes, yes we are,' replied Henry Marston, reaching over and shaking a pudgy hand.

'Ah right,' Josh smiled as his breakfast was placed before him. 'Lemme just finish this an' we'll be off, all right?'

'I'll get Peter to fetch your trunks down.' Mary Webber went off in search of her husband, leaving the diners eyeing each other up surreptitiously.

'How long will it take to get there?' enquired Jenny, finding her tongue at last.

'Oh around twelve hours, give or take, Miss.'

'She is not a Miss, she is a widow,' her father cut in, looking at her bare ring finger with displeasure.

'Ah, beggin' ye pardon,' apologised the coachman, giving the impression he couldn't care one way or the other.

'Where is your wedding ring?'

Jenny looked at her father coldly and finished off her food before replying. 'On _The Black Pearl_.'

'You left your ring on a _pirate ship_?'

The coachman looked up in astonishment then bent his head once more, hoping they would forget he was there and spill more information.

Jenny snorted then laughed and found she could not stop, but forced herself to when she realised she was on the verge of becoming hysterical. 'My cheap wedding band wouldn't attract much interest from any pirate worth his salt, father,' she gasped, trying to control her breathing. 'I have seen treasure that would make your eyes pop. I am richer than you could ever imagine,' she goaded, knowing her father's opinion of people was swayed by their worth.

'Peter has taken your belongings to the coach,' interrupted Mary Webber, entering her dining room once more and exchanging glances with Josh.

'Thank you, Mrs. Webber, I will find your husband and settle our account.' Henry Marston indicated for Boothe and Hall to watch Jenny and left the room, relieved to get away from her and digest the information she had just provided.

'_She is rich_,' Henry Marston thought to himself. '_Bah, she is only saying that… isn't she?_ _I wonder if there is any way of getting it back? Perhaps James Norrington can help?'_ His mind whirred as he settled the bill, trying to think of any way of getting his hands on his daughters riches without anyone else finding out.

**… … … …**

'If any of ya want ter take shore leave, then ya can find yerselves another berth,' Jack growled, his eyes darting about to see who would disobey him. 'I want this ship well stocked and ter be on our way come nightfall, savvy?'

'One day ain't goin' ter hurt, Cap'n,' moaned Andrew McCarrick, instantly regretting it as his captain pushed his face into his own.

'Then ya can get off me ship,' he snarled, shoving the Scotsman in the chest. 'Anyone else?'

A hush fell over the deck of _The Black Pearl_, then another voice piped up from the back of the group of men standing on deck. 'Why do we have ter go ter old Blighty anyway? We ain't going ter get no booty being away from the Caribbee. Most of us came out here ter get away from th'homeland fer one reason or another and we ain't too comfortable goin' back, are we lads?'

A cry of 'No' rang around the deck and Jack sighed then pushed his way towards the voice.

'Benjamin Watson, I might have known…' He made his way to the forecastle and stood on it, looking at his crew gathered on the deck of his ship.

'No, unless we get lucky, we won't hit any ships but there's more than enough fer any of ya on Isla de Muerta. We won't be sailing into Portsmouth harbour and shaking hands with th'Admiral of th'fleet. We'll more than likely make berth in Ireland or maybe Holland, depending, an' I will go across ter England on me onsies, savvy?'

'J-Jack,' spluttered Joshamee Gibbs, looking decidedly concerned. 'On your_ own_?'

He looked at his quartermaster, 'Aye Gibbs, it'll be safer that way. D'ya all remember th'articles I read ya when ya join _The Pearl_? Article two states that if yer desert ship, ya forfeit yer right to any booty outstanding. Most other captains would have had marooning as Article two but I ain't most other captains, which is why ya wanted ter sail wi'me in th'first pace, savvy? Now get the bloody ship supplied. Th'sooner we go, th'sooner we get back, wi'Jenny.' '_Please_,' he prayed, watching with satisfaction as all the men made their way to the boats, the two dissenters included.

**…**

_The Black Pearl_ set sail for England as the sun sank below the horizon, her captain standing at the bow, willing her onwards.

**…**


	7. So this is what a pirate's whore looks l...

Usual disclaimers – but I can dream, can't I?

Thanks to Rachel Sparrow, beatlechicksteph, Mirai (don't worry, review when you can), AdeppGirl. SectorLutter, Caitlin, JackSparrowLover, Roxula's Bride, SummerRain (well doen with the new job), betty sue, Katrina, PirateAurora for your reviews. Thanks to Hilary for editing.

**…**

**Chapter seven: **'So this is what a pirate's whore looks like?'

Jenny woke with a start as the coach went down a pot hole and she looked out of the window, shocked to see the many buildings of London whizzing past as the coach went on its way.

'We're almost there,' came her fathers voice and she turned and looked at him, not bothering to hide the contempt in her eyes.

The carriage slowed to waking pace and people rushed towards it, trying to sell their wares to the occupants as they went past until Nicholas Boothe pulled down the shutters, plunging the interior into a dark gloom.

'Ere we are,' called the coachman, reining in the horses then jumping down from his bench and opening the door, helping Jenny down the steps with a smile.

She looked about the smelly claustrophobic street then focused on the coaching inn that they had pulled up outside, noting the tatty sign outside depicting a shrub of sorts, thus giving the inn its name, The Bush. She followed her father, her heart starting to pound with anticipation, but her hopes were dashed as Boothe and Hall followed her into the inn.

'What are _they_ doing here?' she enquired, panic starting to set in. With the two of them there, she would have little or no chance of escaping.

'We shall have their company for one more night,' Henry Marston smiled, noting his daughter's distress. 'They shall see us off in the morning.' He looked conspiritally at Boothe, who grinned by return.

'Oh.' Her stomach lurched with fear, wondering what they were up to.

'Now I have some business to attend to. I will be back later,' he addressed Nicholas Boothe, ignoring Jenny who watched him leave the tavern once again, a pensive look on her face.

**…**

Jenny lay awake for most of the night, listening to the snores of the men as she plotted her escape, deciding to jump from the carriage they would be travelling in before it left London, when it slowed enough for her to do so. There was no point in trying to sneak from the inn. Boothe was sleeping under the window and Hall by the door, blocking off both means of escape and Jenny was not sure she wanted to be out in the streets during the early hours in any case.

**…**

She was still awake when the men woke one by one but she lay still pretending to be asleep, hoping to overhear something but no-one spoke, save her father who shook her.

'Come on, it is time to go.'

'What about food?'

'Erm… we shall get some on the way,' he evaded, not looking at her.

'No. I am not going anywhere until I have something to eat,' she snapped, realising too late that something was happening behind her. But she was too slow to react and felt a sharp pain at the back of her head at the same time as the world went black.

**…**

Jenny came to in pitch darkness and panicked before she realised she was in a trunk in a carriage. She tried to move, but found that her hands and feet were bound by rope and she had a gag tied tightly around her mouth. She felt the carriage slow to a stop and muffled voices talk to each other then the truck moved and she felt it sway as it was carried then put down, none too gently.

The lock clicked and Jenny blinked as daylight hit her eyes and she was picked up by Thomas Hall and placed carefully on the floor. She cried out at the pain as Henry Marston undid the rope binding her hands together, but she still lashed out at him, smiling grimly as he stumbled back with the force of the blow. The smile soon vanished as he meted out the same treatment, only harder and because her feet were still bound Jenny fell heavily, crying as her head smacked on the floor.

'You will soon learn some manners my girl,' he warned, wagging a stern finger at her prone figure, hauling her to her feet as he heard voices approaching.

'Henry!'

Jenny looked in shock and horror as Roger Crompton entered the room, leering at her as he approached.

'Well, well, well. The wanderer returns,' he drawled nasily. 'So this is what a pirate's whore looks like? We'll just have to see about turning you back into a lady, won't we Henry?'

'Indeed we will,' replied Henry Marston, looking decidedly pleased with himself. 'Is it all arranged?'

'Is _what_ all arranged?' Jenny demanded, her fear giving rise to her anger. 'Why have you brought me here?'

'Never you mind, Jenny,' sneered Crompton, nodding to Boothe and Hall who approached her with menace in their eyes.

'No!' she cried as they grabbed her arms and dragged her out of the drawing room of Roger Crompton's mansion then up the stairs, ignoring the cries of pain as her ankles knocked against each rung they went up. They took her to a bedchamber and slung her in, slamming the door shut and locking it behind them. Jenny lay on the floor for a few moments, crying tears of pity before untying her feet and rubbing her ankles gingerly then slowly standing up. She made her way to the window, screaming in frustration when she saw the iron bars fixed across them, preventing her escape. She was not stupid, she knew exactly why she was here and Jenny sat on the edge of the bed in despair, wondering how she was going to get out of this mess.

**…**

'Well Henry, I must admit I really didn't think you would find her, let alone manage to bring her back.'

'Well the allowance you gave certainly helped us to grease a few palms. Now, about our little arrangement…'

'Yes, yes. I will have my solicitor draw up the papers tomorrow afternoon. When will production start?'

Henry Marston smiled a satisfied smile. 'They will start digging out the mine as soon as the papers are signed. It should not take too long before you see a return on your investment.'

'Excellent. I believe a toast is in order.' Roger Crompton walked to his drinks cabinet and poured two generous glasses of whisky and handed one to his associate. 'To successful business relationships.'

'Successful business relationships,' chimed Marston, clinking his glass against Crompton's.

**…**

Jenny shot off the bed, ready to flee as she heard the door unlock but sank back down when Crompton entered with his two minions behind him. She had realised, to her horror, realised that Boothe and Hall were not the bounty hunters that she had first believed, but his men.

'I do hope you are not thinking about escaping. You won't,' he goaded, standing before her and laughing at her disgust when she saw a bulge in his breeches. 'Oh don't worry, I won't be taking you… _yet_.'

'Can I at least get cleaned up please?' she asked, feeling dirty and smelly.

'I will send some water up to you, you can wash yourself.'

'Clothes?'

'I will provide you with some tomorrow.' He turned and walked back to the door. 'Goodnight Jenny, sweet dreams,' he laughed, winking at one of the men as he left the room.

Jenny washed herself with the cold water provided, choking back the tears as she looked at the wooden heart and beads still hanging on their lace. She looked around for a hiding place for them before deciding to tie them to the bed springs, where hopefully the maids would not clean.

**…**

She woke in a panic, feeling hands holding her down and she tried to struggle against them, but there were too many and they were too strong. As her eyes got used to the early morning gloom, she could make out the two men pinning her down and Crompton standing over her holding a beaker in his hand. She clamped her lips together but hard fingers dug into her cheeks then slapped her when she still wouldn't open her mouth. Roger Crompton hit her again and again until she started to lose conciousness and pressed the beaker against her lips, tipping it until it ran down her chin, then, with Thomas Hall's help, he clamped her mouth together and held her nose so Jenny had no choice but to swallow the tincture in order to breathe. They repeated the process twice more, each time being easier than the last as the laudanum started to take effect on her and she felt very, very tired and the world begin float and become strange.

She was aware of the three men lifting her off the bed and undressing her but she could not feel their touch, she could not feel anything. They put her into a pale yellow silk dress which had a generous skirt and long sleeves then put shoes on her feet. Jenny felt as if she was floating as the men carried her from the room and down the stairs to a waiting carriage. The next thing she remembered was standing in front of a man of the cloth who was looking at her as if she were odd. She opened her mouth to say something, but she was not aware of any words coming out, although from the shocked looked on the clergyman's face, she must have said something.

'I-I'm not sure about this Mr. Crompton.' The vicar looked at the wealthy landowner uncertainly. 'It doesn't seem very ethical.'

'Is your parish _really_ so rich it can afford to turn down my generous purse?'

'I-I…'

'Carry on then,' Crompton ordered, smiling cynically as the vicar of one of the poorer parishes of London started the marriage service hesitantly, frowning as the woman in front of him agreed to a marriage she obviously had no control over.

**…**

Jenny slowly regained her senses in the room that served as her prison and flinched as Roger Crompton approached her, a sneering smile on his face as he unbuckled his belt. She leapt off the bed and raked her nails across his face, trying to push past him but he was too quick for her.

'You little whore!' He backhanded his wife and jumped on top of her as she fell onto the bed. 'You think you can disobey me?'

'I will get this marriage annulled, you bastard,' she spat, trying to hit her head against his face, but he dodged out of the way.

'It's too late for that. Men,' he called, remaining on top of her as the reinforcements came in and grabbed her arms, tying them to the bedposts with some difficulty as she struggled so much. 'Do her legs as well, but make sure they are apart,' he joked, laughing along with the men. He took out a knife and cut her clothes from her body, leaving her exposed.

Jenny bucked her hips again and again so that Crompton could not gain entrance, gasping in shock as Boothe and Hall held her down, both of them laughing lewdly as Crompton took her in front of them and she squirmed and thrashed which only served to turn him on more, so she lay there stock still, bringing back memories of when she first went aboard _The Black Pearl_.

'Move you little bitch,' he rasped, squeezing her breasts hard.

'Never,' she hissed, crying out as his hand struck her face once more, adding another bruise to those already there.

'Move,' he ordered, raising his hand again.

But she refused to move. Instead, she let her mind drift back to the Caribbean and Jack as he carried on raping and hitting her until she blacked out.

**… **

Author's notes:

I have no idea what effect laudanum had on people so I took artistic license.

**…**


	8. Nah mate, I'm a pirate of the Caribbean'

Usual disclaimers

Thanks to A Depp Girl, Roxula's Bride, Ally Eileen, SectorLutter, darigan-sparrow, beatlechicksteph, RandomGal, SummerRain and opi666. Come on you affnet-er's, you're letting the side down.

This chapter is for Hilary – she knows why…

**…**

**Chapter eight: **'Nah mate, I'm a pirate of the Caribbean.'****

Jenny curled up, hugging her broken body for comfort. Day after day, night after night he had abused her and battered her, slowly breaking down her spirit and she was not sure how much longer she could hold on. She crawled across the floor to the bed and felt underneath for the leather lace, crying as she fingered the beads and heart, aching for the warmth of Jack's touch. But she would never feel him again, she knew that now. Never see his face or make love or laugh with him. Jenny scurried away from the bed as she heard voices approach and glared at the maids who came to clean the room. As far as she was concerned, everyone in the house was an enemy and she fantasised about killing them all one by one, leaving Roger until last. She had a very nasty and slow death in mind for him. But in reality, it was herself she was seriously considering killing for she saw no way out of her situation, no escape from the torture. She had hoped one of her brothers would visit and see what was happening to her and take her away, but no one came.

**… … … …**

_The Black Pearl_ dropped anchor in the small bay at Kinsale, a short distance around the coast from Cork some five weeks after leaving San Juan. Jack had been all for going to the more neutral Holland or Belguim until Ben Watson approached him, suggesting that it would be quicker to reach Worcestershire from Bristol than London. The captain of _The Pearl_ had been surprised to learn one of his crew had worked as a coachman before turning to bad ways.

'Cotton, my cabin,' he called, ducking as the man's macaw swooped in a race to beat him down the steps. 'Bloody bird,' he cursed, shaking a fist at it.

He sat in his chair and looked pensively as Ned Cotton fetched a razor from a small trunk he carried his tools in then fetch the pitcher of water from the side cabin and damped down Jack's beard before leaning over, grinning at his captain's discomfort.

**…**

The crew tried hard not to gawp, but it was extremely difficult. Jack squirmed beneath their scrutiny, feeling naked without his beard and with his hair chopped to barely shoulder length, bereft of its ornaments. Joshamee Gibbs had dug out from the hold a pair of buckled knee breeches with stockings underneath, a good quality linen shirt and a knee length heavy coat. But Jack had insisted on wearing his boots. He knew there would be a lot of walking once he got to England and he wanted comfort. He took a lingering look around the deck of his ship, then picked up his knapsack containing a change of clothes and pouches of coins, grateful for the plentiful supply of guineas and crowns amongst the stash at Isla de Muerta, then he climbed over the side of the ship and down the rope to a waiting boat where John Williams and Pete Symmonds were waiting to row him around the coast to Cork.

The short journey was made unpleasant by the cold January seas, swelling and lapping against the boat, sometimes making it over the side and soon the bottom was sloshing with a few inches of water, making all three men colder than they could remember, even colder than when they had been in Argentina.

Jack sighed, remembering back to happier times with Jenny but pushed the thoughts from his mind, or at least tried to. He wanted to focus on just getting to England and once there, on getting to Droitwich.

**…**

Pete and John had stayed with him whilst he found a tavern to stay at until he could get a passage across the Irish Sea. They left with his orders still ringing in their ears.

'_Stay out of trouble. Don't hit anything unless you think it's going to hit you and come back to Kinsale every Friday, savvy?'_

Jack sat by the bar, keeping a watchful eye on the patrons but no-one seemed to notice him and he relaxed a little more as he drank a tot of whiskey, grimacing at the taste but downing it nonetheless. He motioned to the bar-keep and held out his beaker. 'I don't suppose you know if there is a ship going to Bristol do you?' he enquired, nodding his thanks as the man brought him another drink over.

'Aye Sir, there's always trade making fer Brissol. Some o'the navy ships will take ye to Portsmouth too if that's where yer be heading.'

Jack blanched and nearly choked on his drink, shaking his head vigorously. 'No, no, no. Bristol will do me just fine,' he assured, smiling a charming smile but managing to keep his gold teeth under wraps.

'I will find out fer ye an' let ye know later, how about that?'

'That would be most appreciated.' Jack smiled once more and brought the man a drink, letting his mind wander as he droned on and on, delighting in a patron that he could chat to.

**…**

Jack sailed for Bristol two days later aboard a large fishing boat, taking Conger eels, Dabs and Whiting across to England. He had been grateful that there was only a small naval presence at the English run town and he had managed to avoid trouble easily with the pretence of being a well-educated gentleman of limited means.

**…**

'Land ho!'

Jack looked up wistfully at the call, missing his ship already. He made his way to the deck and leaned on the rail, watching as the country of his birth grew ever closer. Jack was no stranger to Bristol. It had been where Bill Turner settled down with his wife, Kathrin, and where Will was born. A place in happier times he had done good business. But business was the last thing on his mind. After asking directions a few times, Jack found himself on the road to Worcester and the start of his long trek.

**…**

Just after dawn on the third day, and after stealing some food and milk from a farm, something which made Jack laugh to himself for it had been that very accusation that had led to him taking to the sea in the first place, he pricked his ears up and inched his hand to the hilt of his short sword, slowly easing it from the sheath. In a flash he spun on his heel and knocked away the dagger his assailant had been holding and thrust his blade forward, pressing the tip against the man's throat.

'It ain't a good idea ter cross me,' he drawled, moving forward as his attacker moved back, his hands raised above his head.

'I'm sorry,' came a broad Irish brogue. 'Have a mercy on me, would ye please?' He peered closely at the strange looking man and then at his sword, noting that it looked well used.

'An' why would I want ter do that? Ya tried ter rob me.' Jack narrowed his eyes and looked the younger man up and down, taking in the dirty clothes and threadbare coat.

'Aye, well by th'look o'ye, yer know all abouts robbin' folk.'

He quirked an eyebrow at the young Irishman and frowned. 'What makes ya think I rob people?'

'It takes one ter know one,' came the reply, which had Jack stumped.

'So ya think I'm a footpad, eh? Well I'm not, I'm something much worse than that.'

'Not a magistrate?' His eyes widened in horror which made Jack laugh in spite of himself.

'Nah mate, I'm a pirate of the Caribbean.'

It was the young man's turn to laugh which was not the reaction Jack was expecting and he jabbed the sword a little harder against his throat. 'S-sorry,' he gulped, raising his hands a little higher into the air. 'What are ye doin' in the back of beyond?'

'Matters of a personal nature and you are wastin' me time.' He lowered the sword and picked up the dagger which the Irishman had threatened him with, pushing it into his belt, then went on his way, leaving the younger man standing by the wayside staring after him before following him down the lane.

'So where is it ye be goin?' He fell into step beside the so-called pirate and shoved his hands in his pockets in the chill morning air.

'None o'yer business, now sod off.'

'Well can I have me blade back. It's the best one I've had in a long time.'

Jack stopped and looked at him before fishing the dagger from his belt. '_Now_ will ya leave me in peace?'

'If ye tell me where ye be goin' I can perhaps tell ye a shortcut there.'

The older man sighed with exasperation, rolling his eyes for good measure. 'Worcester, well a town just outside Worcester. There, ya happy now?'

'Ah well, ye be on the right track then. It's been a while since I was around that way, they may have forgotten me face by now. I think I'll be joinin' ye.'

'I don't bloody think so,' came the reply and Jack glared at him, wondering whether to draw his sword once more.

'But it's safer travelling in pairs, especially at night. An' I promise not ter slit yer throat while ye sleep.'

'Son,' Jack drawled menecingly. 'It's you who wants ter worry about havin' yer own throat slit.'

'Yes well,' he shrugged, nonechalantly. 'Whichever way, we'd still be safer travelling together.'

'I don't need protecting. Now I really have ter get ter me destination in a hurry an' you are holdin' me up _and_ startin' ter annoy th'hell out of me.'

'Shay Connelly,' he held out his grimy hand, shrugging once more when Jack pointedly ignored it. 'An' ye'd be?'

Jack stopped for a third time, his eyes glinting dangerously and his fingers itching to grab his sword.

'Look me friend, I'll walk behind if ye prefer, but being as I'm headin' this way meself…' he grinned, trying to find a way of getting the stranger to open up to him.

'Jack Sparrow,' he sighed resignedly. '_Captain_ Jack Sparrow.' He started on his way once more, trying to block out Shay's continual stream of chatter but not really suceeding.

'How come yer in England?' he asked during a short pause for breath.

'I was in servatude in Ireland to an Englishman. He moved back over here, takin' most o'his servant wi'him,' he explained.

'And…?'

'Well… I was caught in the Miss's bedchamber, even though she had been all '_Oh Shay, do come and visit me tonight_,' he mimicked in a falsetto voice. The poor bastard didn't know his daughter was the biggest whore in th'whole of Herefordshire.' Shay grinned at the memory. 'I managed ter escape and have been workin' the roads ever since.'

'How far ter Droitwich?' Jack enquired, hoping to shake his unwanted, talkative companion off before he reached it.

'Droitwich? Ah, I know a quicker route ter Droitwich.' The Irishman quickened his pace without looking to see if he was being followed then cut across a field, finally looking over his shoulder as he was halfway across. 'C'mon, we should be there by nightfall,' he called to Jack who was trying to catch up.

They went across many fields and through small hamlets until they came a well used road which Shay assured would take them straight to the town. Jack hoped he was telling the truth, but, for all his chatter, he did not appear a liar.

'There ye go,' he beamed , spreading his arms wide as a small town appeared in the valley below them, glowing golden as the setting sun's rays illuminated the buildings made from local buff coloured stone.

Jack's grin echoed his companion's and he clasped his hands together and bowed his head. 'Much obliged ter ya.'

'What is it ye be wantin'? Maybe I can help.'

Jack regarded the young man for long moments as they walked down the hill towards the village, trying to decide whether to trust a man he had only known a few hours, although with Shay's incessant chatter he felt he had known him forever. '_But_,' he told himself, '_It never hurts ter have back-up_.' 'Aye, all right lad, I've come ter get me woman back after her father kidnapped her. He frowned as Shay snorted and tried not to laugh.

'An' there was me thinkin' ye really _were_ an fearsome pirate of the Spanish Main,' he chortled, his merriment being somewhat tempered by the look in Jack's eyes. 'All right, where d'they live?'

'I have no idea,' Jack frowned, before spying a clergyman tending the small graveyard of his church on the outskirts of the village. 'But I know a man who will…' He strode over with a charming smile plastered on his face and grasped the hapless man by the hand, shaking it vigorously. 'Good evening to you, Sir. I was wondering if you could give me the directions to Henry Marston's house. I have business with him.'

'I-I… erm,' the vicar hesitated before reluctantly pointing out the way, watching as the two strange men carried on their way, hoping he had done the right thing.

The men climbed over the waist high wall and hid in some bushes, looking at the large house and watching the various signs of life moving about inside. One of the maids came from the back of the house and started walking towards them, much to Jack's delight. She gasped and tried to scream as a hand grabbed her into some bushes, while another hand clamped over her mouth.

'Don't worry young missy, I won't hurt ya. I just want ter know where Mistress Samuels is? Now if I take me hand off, ya ain't goin' ter scream are ya?' Jack released his grip on the girls mouth at her vigorous nod and turned her round to face him, taking in the wide terror filled eyes and pinched look on her face.

'S-s-she's dead,' she whispered, giving a small shriek as Jack gripped her arms forceably.

'Dead?'

**…**

Come on, you know you love cliffhangers really…!

**…**


	9. Are you the pirate who kidnapped my sist...

Damned to the depths whatever muttonhead thoughts of disclaimers!

Wow! What a lot of people I have to thank.. Mrs Sparrow, SummerRain, SectorLutter, A DeppGirl, Lady Malfoy, Arwen, Arwen-ElfQueen, Mina Sparrow, RandomGal, beatlechicksteph, Roxula's Bride, truspirit, Ally Eileen, Caribbean Mama, Miss Sohpia, Darigan Sparrow, and last but not least, Rose Pearl – phew! Of course thanks must go to Hils, who is probably right now, after Rose's blood! ;)

A very short chapter, the next one will probably be up tomorrow.

**…**

**Chapter nine: '**Are you the pirate who kidnapped my sister?'

'Dead?' Jack's head spun with shock and he felt sick to the stomach.

'Y-yes.'

'When? Where?' he demanded.

'S-she worked in the Caribbean and was taken by pirates. H-her f-father went out there to try and rescue her, b-but he was too late. P-please don't hurt me.'

He closed his eyes with relief and softened his grip as he realised that Marston had obviously told a lie to his staff and frowned as he then realised that meant Jenny was not in the house. He wracked his brain trying to think where she would be and how he might find out her whereabouts, before coming upon a possible solution. 'Where does James Marston live?' he asked her.

'M-master James?' The maid was trembling violently and tears were rolling down her cheeks.

'Aye luv, Master James.'

'H-he lives about a mile down the l-l-lane.' She pointed away from the village. 'I-in a m-manor house…'

'Thank you young missy. Not a word ter anyone, savvy?'

'N-no…' She scrambled from the bushes and turned tail and ran back towards the house at the same time as the men turned tail and ran towards the lane, taking the wall in one leap and going as fast as they could, breathing a sigh of relief when they came to some woods.

'We won't be able ter go ter th'house tonight, ye realise,' panted Shay, leaning against a tree for support. 'She'll be screamin' th'house down.'

'We have ter get there before they do…'

**…**

'Where is Jenny?'

Gaining entrance to the house had been easy as Shay had spotted a drawing room window that didn't latch properly and the lady of the house had been alone when they entered.

'Who the hell are you?' James Marston demanded as he entered the room, looking in alarm at the pistol aimed at his wife's head. He thought about shouting for help until the assailant jabbed the muzzle against her head and he saw the man's accomplice hovering by the open window.

'I'm someone who wants ter know where yer sister is.'

'If you are that familiar with her, then you would know she is dead.'

Jack sighed, shaking his head. 'Nah she's not mate, that's a lie told by yer father. I though at first he'd just told th'servants, but obviously not.'

'W-why would my father tell such a lie?' James frowned, shaking his head as if to clear the thought from it and moved towards Jack, stopping as the pistol jabbed against Daisy's temple.

'Ah, ah, ah. This is no time fer rash behaviour. Has yer father been anywhere since he returned from th'Caribbean?'

James debated saying anything but fear for his wife's safety loosened his tongue. 'No, he stayed a few nights in London on business then came home. How do you…?'

'Never mind that,' interrupted Jack. 'What business?'

'What is it to you?' he enquired bewilderedly.

'Probably none, but there's no harm in tellin', eh?'

James Marston hesitated for long moments before taking a deep breath. There had been something strange about his father's behaviour since he returned from his hastily arranged trip overseas and neither he, nor his brothers, could put their finger on what.

'My father owns a salt mine which he has been keen to expand for some time. He purchased some land off a neighbouring landowner who resides mostly in London. He stopped by on the way back home to finalise the deal.'

'Doin' all right then, the mine, if he can afford ter expand?'

'Well…' James Marston shot a look at his wife then back at the man holding her hostage.

'Well?'

'Business is good, but I have wondered where father found the revenue to buy from Roger Crompton.'

'And Crompton is…?'

'The local landed gentry.' James hesitated as a thought slowly dawned on him and he wondered whether to say anything or not. 'Who exactly _are_ you? Are you the pirate who kidnapped my sister?'

'Aye lad, I am. Jack Sparrow's me name. Now what thought suddenly occurred ter ya then?'

Daisy nodded slightly at her husband, willing him to tell the pirate, smiling thinly up at him as Jack looked down and arched an eyebrow.

'He asked for my sister's hand a couple of times, both of which were refused. The first time by our aunt, who raised us after Mama died. The second by Jenny when he proposed only a few weeks after Eddie, my brother-in-law, died.'

'Is he th'type ter hold grudges, ter kidnap?'

'Oh yes,' Daisy replied, finding her voice at last. He's a brute who has had three wives already and he has yet to reach his fortieth year.'

'What happened ter his wives?' came Shay's brogue from the window.

'The first two died, the first in childbirth, the second… his second wife _fell_ down stairs and the third he divorced on account of _her _adultery.'

'My father would never use his daughter as a business proposition. It is preposterous,' James argued, realising that the argument sounded hollow, even to his ears. He knew his father to be a ruthless man when it came to his business and he had never loved Jenny anyway.

'Do ya have Crompton's London address?' Jack enquired.

'Yes,' Daisy Marston took the liberty of standing and facing him as he lowered his pistol. 'He lives in Whitechapel. He has a mansion there.'

'_Daisy_,' chided her husband, doubt written across his face. 'This man is a pirate!'

'Who obviously loves your sister enough to come all the way over here to find her,' she reminded her husband. 'Does she love you in return?' she asked.

'Aye luv, she does,' he smiled.

''Then why did you kidnap her?' James Marston demanded. 'Do you know how worried we have been?'

'Jack! I hear voices…' Shay warned from the window.

'Thank you, M'lady and I apologise fer holdin' a pistol to yer head.' Jack took her hand and kissed it, winking at her husband as he did then he nodded to Shay who darted out of the window. 'Pleasure doin' business wi'yer.' With a doff of his hat, Jack followed the Irishman's lead and disappeared into the dark night.

**…**

'D'ye reckon they'll say anything to his father?' Shay jogged along besides Jack, hoping he wouldn't fall down any potholes.

'Nah, I don't think they will.' He sent up a silent prayer, just in case. 'Jen always said that she and James were close.'

'Can ye ride?'

'Eh?'

'Can ye ride a horse?'

'I can ride a white horse if that helps.'

'Huh? Ah, white horses – waves.' The Irishman laughed loudly which earned him a smack across the head. 'Aw, what was that for?'

'D'ya want th'whole of Worcestershire to hear ya? An' yes, I have ridden a horse… once.'

'Ah, no. Sorry Jack. Look, I noticed some stables at Marston's mansion. We could wait until all goes quiet and rustle a couple.'

'It's dark in case ya hadn't noticed.'

'I'm a footpad, in case ye forgot. I _know_ these roads like th'back o'me hand. C'mon, it'd be far quicker ter ride ter London.'

Jack reluctantly followed his companion around the back of Henry Marston's mansion and climbed the wall, hugging the shadows as they crept across the yard to the stables, praying those who had been posted on watch would not see nor hear them until it was too late. Shay walked up and down the barn, looking at the horses with a care that comes from one who is used to them, before deciding on two black ones. He quickly saddled one up and gave the rein to Jack to hold whilst he saddled the second one. After giving the pirate a helping hand up, they were on their way, with the sounds of shouting coming from the Marston household following in their wake.

They galloped far faster than Jack would have liked until they were well clear of Droitwich then slowed to a trot to give the horses chance to recover and to ensure neither of them fell as they made their way along the rutted track which Shay assured would lead straight to their destination.

**…**


	10. ‘I have to get away tonight…’

With thanks to Killer K, PirateAurora and Chelsey. Sorry I didn't mention you in chapter 9, I had posted it up before I realised you had reviewed.

Welcome back misty, I can't wait to start reading your story again.

Killer, I would love to give up my job – alas life is expensive! I love your reviews, they always make me chuckle!

**…**

**Chapter ten: **'I have to get away tonight…'****

Jack and Shay made the outskirts of London by late the following afternoon, having stopped off at Oxford to change their horses at a coaching inn, Jack being grateful of the pouches of coins he carried with him for it ensured good horses. He gingerly climbed down, wincing with pain as he tried to walk.

'Give me a bloody ship any day,' he muttered darkly as his eyes scanned the city before him.

'Look at the size o'them buildings,' exclaimed Shay in shock. 'If God had meant man to be that far off th'ground, He'd have given us longer legs!'

'You'd do well up th'main mast then,' Jack ribbed, looking at the young man still on his horse. 'Thanks mate.'

'Ah, there's nothin' ter be thankin' me for. Ye haven't got yer lass back yet.'

'No.' Jack pulled a rueful face and winced again as he re-mounted, then the two men made their way towards the heart of the city, taking in the spectacle.

They came to the River Thames and Jack smiled as he remembered the last time he had seen the river, when he had stowed away on _The Heart of Oak_ as a young lad. '_So much has happened since then_,' he mused, idly wondering if his parents and brother's were still alive.

Shay stopped his horse and approached a stevedor taking a break from loading a ship. 'Scuse me mate, how would ye get ter Whitechapel from here?'

'If ya go along the river t'the bridge, take the road away from it then bear right, that'll take ya t'Whitechapel,' the docker replied with a toothless grin.

'Ta mate.' Shay returned the grin and re-mounted, following Jack as the pirate lead the way downriver to London Bridge, fear and anticipation starting to well in his stomach.

**…**

After a couple of discreet enquiries, they found Roger Crompton's London residence and rode past it slowly for the third time before carrying on down the wide street to a coaching inn Jack had spotted about half a mile away. They took the horses to the stables and booked themselves into the tavern that had seen better days and had a hearty meal which succeeded in warming them up since it had begun to snow during their last trek up the lane and had been coming down thickly. They walked back to the house, Jack being glad of his boots and Shay wishing he had some instead of his battered shoes, and made their way furtively around the back, risking climbing over the high garden wall into the grounds.

Jack nudged his companion and pointed to a barred window on the first floor of the building. 'I'll wager that's where she is,' he whispered, in spite of there being not a soul about.

'How d'we get her out?' enquired the younger man, rubbing his nose as he was wont to when thinking.

'We wait until dark then break in. Have ya broken into a house before?'

Shay snorted derisively which Jack took to be a yes and they fell silent, watching the house for a time. Suddenly Jack perked up and peered through the bushes in which they were hiding, trying to get a better view of a man standing in the kitchen doorway, talking to someone within.

'Bleedin' 'ell,' he cursed as he recognised Nicholas Boothe. 'They weren't bounty hunters… they work fer Crompton,' he hissed, rocking back on his heels, pondering this new revelation.

'So ye reckon she is definitely here then?' enquired Shay.

'Oh yes, this just confirms it. I want ya ter go and watch th'front of th'house, I'll come an' tell ya when it's time ter move, savvy?'

'Aye, aye Captain,' grinned the younger man, who waited until Boothe went back inside and all was quiet once more, before making his way back over the wall.

**…**

'I hope ter God he decides ter move soon, I can't feel me legs,' the Irishman muttered to himself as he continued to watch the house from a passageway between two houses opposite. It had only just stopped snowing and he was frozen to the bone, but still he watched and waited.

**…**

'_I want ter go in now_,' Jack thought impatiently, his eyes boring a hole in the barred window. '_I hope ter God she is all right. Maybe I should go an' see Shay, come up wi'a plan. What the hell…?_'

**…**

Jenny glanced through the curtains, her hearts sinking as she saw it was dark outside and had been snowing. If she had looked at little harder at the garden, she would have seen the bushes move suddenly as Jack barely stopped himself from leaping out upon seeing her, but she was too despondant to notice. The only things that ever registered was when it was daytime and safe and when it was night time and dangerous. She went to put the leather lace back in its hiding place but froze as the key turned in the lock and managed to shove it beneath the mattress as the door opened to reveal her husband, very drunk and weaving from side to side. He locked the door behind him, not being too drunk to lower his guard, then lurched for her, cursing as she dodged him.

'Come here, you whore,' Crompton yelled, inching closer to her, unbuckling his belt as he did. 'I said _come here_,' he ordered lashing out with the belt then diving on her as she reeled from the sting to her face. The force of him landing against her knocked the breath from Jenny and with his mouth over hers, she found it hard to breathe and struggled for all she was worth, eventually managing to bring her knee to his groin and smiling with grim satisfaction as he doubled up.

'_No_!' she yelled. Jenny knew she would have an easier time if she didn't fight against him so much but it went against the grain to do so, so she fought like a wildcat and suffered the consequenses.

Roger Crompton recovered enough to drag his wife to the bed and throw her onto it. He straddled her and ripped the buttons off the woollen dress she had been wearing and sank his teeth into her breast.

'Get off me you bastard,' she screamed, then wound her hand around the back of his head and smashed her forehead into his face, feeling the bones in his nose crunch as they broke. He slumped forward, senseless, and Jenny turned him over and pushed his face into the pillows, kneeling on his shoulders and neck as she reached for the leather lace which she doubled up and threaded around his neck. She twisted it as she continued to press his face down until with a gasping sob she got off him, pulling the lace away. She reached a tentative hand out and prodded him then turned him back over, placing her hand on his chest to check if there was a heartbeat and stared with a mixture of horror and relief when there was not.

'Oh God,' she whispered, scarcely beliving that she was free of him but at the same time, realising she was not free of the house. '_I'm safe until morning_,' she thought, knowing no-one would miss him until then. Jenny went to the side room and washed herself down, breaking the ice skimming the top of the pitcher then fetched another dress of dark green wool from the cupboard and pulled it on, securing the lace around her neck and tucking inside the dress, her trembling hands betraying the turmoil inside. She pulled a dark brown coat from the cupboard and fetched a pair of black ankle boots which she had never worn, for she had never been outside the room in all the time she had been there, then looked once more at the body and shuddered. '_I have to get away tonight_,' she thought. '_Be long gone before they find him_.' Jenny went to the door and sat down beside it, her ear pressed against the wood, listening to the comings and goings of the household until it went quiet.

She stood and carefully turned the key in the lock and slowly pulled the door open, glancing along the landing and breathing a sigh of relief when no signs of life were apparent, closing and locking it quietly behind her, pocketing the key. Cautiously she tiptoed along the landing and down the stairs, reaching the bottom rung as the cry of alarm went up. She looked up at Thomas Hall about to come hurtling down the stairs and she flew for the door, smashing the window beside it with a heavy ornament from the hallway table and scrambling through it, ignoring the pain as shards of glass cut her hands. Jenny knew she would have a few moments head start for there had been a couple of bolts on the door and the key was not in the lock. '_It's funny what you notice_,' she mused as she ran through the snow. She looked blindly up and down the deserted street then ran across to the other side, a shriek of terror being stifled by a hand across her mouth as she felt herself being pulled into a passageway.

**…**

Sorry it wasn't Jack that killed Crompton as so many of you wanted, but I think it works better with Jenny having done it.

**…**


	11. It’s all right, Jack’s got ya now’

I want him – but he ain't mine!

With thanks to dramaced, Pendragginink, Ginny 3000, jackslittlefriend, RandomGal, sassafras, Nikki, Mrs. Sparrow, horseluver and Hilary for editing and everything!

Sorry – it's not Jack… but I have to say, you lot seem to anticipate my next moves – it's un-nerving! :-o ;)

**…**

**Chapter eleven: '**It's all right, Jack's got ya now.' ****

'I'm a friend,' came a strange accent and Jenny found herself being dragged along the passage until they reached a wall at the end of it. 'Up ye go,' he urged, pushing her backside as she struggled to climb it with her injured hands. They ran through the garden of a house, then over another, smaller wall, finding themselves in a dark street. The man grabbed her wrist and pulled her along until they reached a dilapidated house, that was evidently no longer lived in.

'In there, an' _please_ stay there,' he ordered before running back out of the building to lay a false trail for the pursuers to follow through the snow.

Jenny sat huddled in a dark corner, for how long she wasn't sure, trying to decide whether to trust this stranger or not. '_He got you away, didn't he?_' she argued, nodding to herself and deciding to stay put.

'Are ye still there?' came a voice in the dark after a while, making her jump.

'Y-yes… who are you?'

'A friend of Jack's.'

'_Jack's_?! Jack is here?' she asked, breathlessly, glad to be still sitting on the floor or else she feared she would collapse.

'Yes, but we'll have ter sit tight fer now. There are too many folk abroad lookin' fer ye.'

'How do we escape? How do you know Jack?' Jenny sat against the wall feeling lightheaded and a little sick.

'Hush now, best not talk in case they hear, all right?'

They sat in silence until the voices outside all but died away and Shay risked having a look outside before going back and fetching Jenny. 'We're booked into an inn, I'll take ye there and find Jack.' She looked at the man and nodded mutely, following his lead, keeping to the shadows and alleyways until they came to a tatty inn.

'Ye'll have ter climb up, I'm afraid. Don't think they'll take too kindly to being knocked up at this time o'night.' Shay led the way up the building, grateful for the many footholds that the crumbling building provided and pushed open the window to his and Jack's room, shrugging ruefully to himself as he found it empty. He had hoped Jack would have returned here.

**…**

Jack swore at the altercation then realised with a lurch that it came from the house. He crept forward, in two minds whether to investigate further but shrunk back when the lamp in the kitchen sprung to life and figures went to and fro. The voices from the front of the house faded as they went further away from the building and, with a last glance up at the barred window where the light was still blazing, Jack climbed back over the wall and made his way along the gardens until he was some distance away from the house. He looked cautiously about as he approached the street then walked back towards it, hoping to look as innocent as one could when walking the streets in the early hours.

'Sir!'

He panicked at the shout, wondering if it might be Hall or Boothe but a glance behind him saw a man he did not recognise hurrying to him. 'Can I help you?' he enquired, slipping into a cultured accent.

'There has been a murder!'

Jack froze and tried hard to keep control. 'Really? How terrible. Who?'

'Mr. Roger Crompton, his wife killed him. I don't suppose you've seen a woman around, have you?'

'_Crompton…? Wife…?_' His head reeled at the information but self-preservation slapped a small rueful smile on his face and shook his head for him. 'No, I'm sorry. The only woman I've seen tonight, is my, _ahem,_ acquaintance.'

'Ah. Yes, I understand,' the man nodded, knowingly. 'Well, thank you for your help, Sir.'

'I'm sorry I could not do more,' Jack apologised, carrying on his way and letting his mind whir. '_Wife? Why th'hell would she have married him? Unless she didn't have any choice. She murdered him… what th'hell did he do to her? _'

**…**

Shay turned up the lamp and looked at Jenny, wincing as he saw the welt standing out from her cheek, the other bruises on her face and her cut hands.

Jenny, in turn, looked at this stranger who had come to her rescue, taking in his piercing blue eyes and long, wavy coal black hair. 'W-who are you…?'

'Me name's Shay Connelly. I told ye, I'm a friend of Jack's. We met on th'way to Droitwich.'

'_Droitwich_? He went up to Droitwich?'

'That he did cailin. Thought' ye'd be there an' turned tail an' came down here like all th'hounds of Hell were after him when he discovered where ye truly were. Why don't ye get some rest while I go an' look for him, eh?'

'Be careful,' she whispered as he made his way back out of the window.

Shay searched for Jack and Jack searched for Jenny until the first colourless light of dawn appeared and both men turned from their respective positions and headed back for the tavern, reaching it from opposite ends of the street at more or less the same time.

'Jack, be God! Where th'hell have ye been man?'

'Lookin' fer Jenny. She killed Crompton but I can't find her.' His voice was dull with worry and fatigue.

'Ah, ye stupid bloody eejit. She's here, or at least she was when I left ter try an' find ye.'

'Here?' Jack's mouth hung open for a second before he burst through the doors, sending a startled hostelier flying and leapt up the rickety stairs, two at a time.

Jenny heard the racket and backed away from the door, fearing the worst, then gasping as a different looking Jack came bounding into the room, stopping dead and staring at her in disbelief.

'_Jen_?'

'Jack…? I-I…' Jenny flung herself in his arms and burst into tears, burying her face in his neck.

'Shh, c'mon luv. It's all right, Jack's got ya now.' He rocked her in his arms, blinking away tears himself as he drank in her scent once more.

'I killed him,' she whispered hoarsely, not breaking away from his embrace. 'I was forced…'

'I know darlin' but that can wait, eh? Oh God luv, it's good ter have ya in me arms again.' He pulled away and looked at her, frowning inwardly at the bruises on her face, but hiding his anger well and smiling as he bent and brushed his lips against hers.

'I'm sorry Jack,' her voice barely rose an octave. 'You hadn't returned and I left the ship to try and find you, but they found me first.'

'Shh. I know, I know' he soothed, stroking her hair.

'Ah. I'll go an' see if th'landlord has another room ter spare,' came Shay's voice from the door and they both turned and looked at him, forgetting he had been there.

'Here,' Jack dug into his pocket and threw a small pouch at his friend. 'See if that won't sweeten him a little. An' Shay,' he called as the younger man turned to leave the room. 'Thank you. I owe you more than you'll ever know.'

'Ah, give over. What are friends for, eh?' he winked before closing the door behind himself.

Jack turned to Jenny once more and stroked her battered face tenderly. 'I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner,' he apologised, kissing her hesitantly, as if he were afraid she would disappear in a puff of smoke at any moment, deepening the kiss when he realised she wasn't.

'Oh… Jack…' she gasped breathlessly, pulling him down on to the bed. 'I've missed you so much.'

He shrugged his heavy coat from his shoulders and lay on top of her, running his hands along the lines of her body. 'I've missed you too Jen. God, I've missed ya.' His fingers started working on the buttons down the front of her drab brown dress, gasping in surprise when he saw the necklace and its contents.

'Ya've still got it?'

'Of course I have. This little heart is the only thing that has kept me sane,' she smiled, the smile being lost in a deep kiss.

'Ya'll have ter tell me th'whole story later, eh?'

'I will, but not yet.'

'Nah luv, not yet.' He started undoing her buttons again, kissing and licking as her skin became more exposed and deviating when he reached breast level and taking a dusky pink nipple into his mouth, savouring the feel of her hard bud as he flitted his tongue across it. He moved to the other breast, frowning as he saw a recent vicious bite mark there and bilious anger boiled up in his belly. Jack forced himself to push the rage down and carried on with his ministrations, soon losing himself to the feeling and all anger forgotten. He undid more buttons and slowly worked his way down to her belly button and twirled the tip of his tongue around inside, making her squirm and writhe and gasp his name.

'Jack, will you _please_ hurry,' Jenny begged, desperate for him.

'Ah, ah. Patience is a virtue, or at least it was when I was a Clergyman,' he chuckled, lifting her up and tugging the garment from her shoulders. He stood and carried on pulling it and her undergarments down her legs until Jenny lay naked on the bed.

Jack held her gaze as he undressed himself then worked his way from her feet upwards, kissing, licking, caressing. Cherishing every shudder, every gasp and sigh of bliss eliciting from her lips. He looked tenderly at her battered face, wishing that a man could die more than once, for Roger Crompton would die many times over if he had his way, and kissed each eyelid, then the bridge of her nose and down to the tip, then sucked on her top lip, running his tongue across it before releasing it and doing the same to her lower lip. His fingers probed gently between her legs then thrust inside, making Jenny arch her back and let out a low moan.

'Not yet Jack, I want to touch you now,' she asked, running her fingers along the backs of his thighs, smiling as he shuddered violently.

'All right luv,' he gasped, rolling off her and grinning wolfishly as she straddled him.

Jenny sat there for a moment, taking in his beautiful, scarred body before leaning down and licking the shot scars, almost crying for joy as she tasted his skin once more. She worked her way to his clean shaven face, smiling as she remembered once wondering what he would look like with no beard and moustache and tamed hair. Now she knew and she was not sure if she did not prefer the wild look. She ran her tongue along his jaw until she reached his chin then moved upwards to his full lips, ravaging them in her passion and quivering as her taut nipples fluttered across his chest as she moved. Her fingers traced a line down to his groin and fluttered along the length of his manhood, a beguiling smile on her lips as she felt it jerk in response to her touch.

'Missed him, eh Jen?' he laughed, running his calloused fingers up and down her back.

'Hmm, almost as much as I missed you,' she teased, squealing as he rolled them both over so he was back on top. 'I _have_ missed you,' she murmured, pulling his head down for a long and passionate kiss, only breaking it to gasp as he eased gently in to her.

'I've missed you luv,' Jack whispered, thrusting slowly, not wanting to rush it, not wanting to hurt her. 'Don't ever leave me again,' he begged.

'Never. If they send you to the gallows, I'll be there besides you,' she promised, wrapping her arms across his shoulders and legs across his back, anchoring him to her. 'You don't know how many nights I've dreamed of this,' she crooned softly, sucking on his earlobe. 'You don't know how I've ached for you. I never thought I'd see you again.'

'Ya didn't think I wouldn't come fer ya, did ya?'

'In my worst times, yes,' she admitted, choking back a sob and burying her face in his neck.

'Oh Jen…' Jack pressed his face into her neck and they lay there entwined in each other, their bodies doing the age old dance of passion, never pausing even as Jenny's body convulsed with a climax

'Jenny… Jen… Oh God, Jen,' he rasped, his soul soaring at the feel of her juices engulfing his manhood and he thrust harder, deeper until his face contorted in a mixture of pain and ecstasy as he shot his seed into his lover, holding his breath as the feeling overwhelmed him until he emptied all too soon and sagged down on top of her, panting hard.

They lay together, limbs entangled until Jenny winced as Jack's weight pressed against her bruised ribs and she tried to shift without making it look obvious but he felt her move and carefully got off, looking at her quizzically. 'You've got heavier,' she joked, still trying to hide it.

'Did he hurt ya all th'time?' he asked gently, lying on his side and stroking her face.

'Yes,' came the barely audible reply and she buried her face in his neck, sobs wracking her body.

'Shhh. It's all right luv, yer Jack's got ya now, eh? I'm never lettin' yer out of me sight,' he promised, turning onto his back and pulling Jenny on top of him, cradling her in his arms. 'Tell me what happened from th'beginning,' he asked when her sobs receded and he lay there holding her as she recounted her story, adding his own tale here and there until they each knew what had happened to the other and eventually fell into a deep sleep, still wrapped around one another.

**…**

cailin is a term of endearment, meaning girl, or love/dear.


	12. ‘I go ter th’other side of th’world for ...

He's still not mine – Shay is though! ;)

This is the final chapter of (for me) a very short story. I won't pull the same trick as before because I know you all know me too well… the adventure continues in _Of Revenge and Shattered Dreams_. Many thanks to everyone for reviewing this story, it really does help spur me on.

Pendragginink, your review had me rolling on the floor! :D

**…**

**Chapter twelve**: 'I go ter th'other side of th'world for ya, luv.'

'Ireland!' Shay Connelly grinned from ear to ear as he faced his new found friend over the table in the bar, raising his mug in salute. 'Ye don't mind if I tag along now, do ye?'

'Why not?' replied Jack dryly. 'You've tagged along everywhere else,' he teased. 'I want ya ter go down t'the docks and find out any ships that are goin' ter Cork or Dublin, yesterday, savvy?'

'Aye aye Captain.' The younger man downed his ale and stood, shaking his friend by the hand. 'I'll see if I can find me own fare while I'm out.'

'Yeah well, don't get caught, eh?'

'Ah Jack, I didn't know ye cared,' he quipped, dashing from the inn as the pirate stood and jokingly threatened him. Jack finished off his slightly bitter ale then made his way back up to the room where Jenny was just finishing dressing. She jumped with fright as he entered without knocking.

'Sorry luv, I never thought. Shay's gone ter find out about passage ter Ireland an' hopefully we should be out o'London soon. Right,' he grinned lasciviously, 'How d'we fill th'time until Shay gets back…?'

'_Jack_! I've only just dressed.'

'Well ya'll just have ter get _undressed_ again, won't ya?' he laughed, lunging for her and helping her out of the dress once more before undressing himself even quicker. He picked her up and kissed her passionately as she held on to him, grinding her hips against his. 'I luv ya Jen,' he whispered, becoming serious for a moment.

'I love you, more than I realised possible,' she murmured, losing herself to his kisses and body once more.

**…**

'_Jack_! Ah Jaysus, sorry mate,' Shay apologised as he burst into the room and came upon two naked forms wrapped around each other.

'Sod off Shay,' muttered Jack under his breath, reluctant to break the moment with Jenny.

'Sorry Jack, but th'authorities are askin' everyone on th'street about Crompton an' Jenny. They're even searchin' the local hostelries…'

'Bugger!' Jack exploded, leaping off the bed and throwing the coverlet over Jenny to preserve her dignity.

'What are we going to do,' she asked fearfully, looking from one man to the other.

Jack thought for a moment then grabbed his bag and pulled the change of clothes he had in it and handed them to her. 'Ya can do th'mute routine like yer did in Tortuga, savvy? Should get away wi'it in this light. Shay, _out_!' He shoved the Irishman back out of the room and dressed as quickly as he had shed his clothes then grabbed a piece of rag and rolled it up, pushing it down the front of the breeches Jenny had put on, making a realistic bulge and gave her his coat to put on, to cover her curves and the fact that the shirt was too big for her. The both looked at each other in alarm as the sound of voices came from downstairs followed by feet thumping up them, towards their room. Jack grabbed his wide brimmed hat, gathered her hair up in it and pushed it down, partially covering her face as someone pounded on the door.

'Open up!'

He pulled the door open, his face a picture of innocent surprise as three men stood before him, sending silent thanks that Boothe and Hall were not amongst them. 'Can I help you?'

'There was a murder in the vicinity last night and we are looking for the perpetrator. A woman, the wife of the man who was killed.'

'Well gentlemen,' Jack replied, sweeping his arm across the room. 'As ya can see, no women here.'

One of the men pushed past him and looked behind the door and under the bed, giving Jenny a suspicious glance as he past her. 'Who are you,' he enquired, peering under her hat.

'Ah. That's me cousin, he's a mute. Has been since he were born.'

Jenny grimaced at the man which some might have taken for a smile and played with the dagger that was in the coat pocket, ready to use it if necessary.

'What's yer business here?' the first man asked, looking at Jack.

'None of yours,' came the answer, delivered with a charming smile.

'C'mon Sam, we're wastin' time.'

The men left them in peace with a last guarded glance at Jenny and shut the door behind them, making their way to the other rooms.

'Shh,' warned Jack. 'No talkin' yet, savvy?'

Jenny nodded, still on edge, only relaxing as the voices receded and Shay's brogue came from outside the door.

'Can I come in now?'

'Aye mate,' Jack opened the door to admit the younger man and glanced along the landing, making sure none of the men had stayed behind.

'There's a ship sailin' fer Dublin at… now what did he say? Ah yes, eight bells. I booked us on it'

'Eight bells!' Jack heard the distant ringing of a ship's bell, counting six rings and pulled a face, for it only gave them an hour to get some food and a man's coat for Jenny then to dodge whoever might be about and get to the docks. 'We'd better be off then. Keep th'coat on luv, ya need it more than I do. We'll see if we can get ya another one before we sail, no use ya wearin' a ladies coat now, is there?' Jenny went to answer but found Jack's finger pressed against her lips, so she nodded, kissing the tip of his finger before he pulled it away.

The trio left the tavern after settling their debts under the intense scrutiny of the landlord and made their way to a nearby marketplace, hoping to pick up what they wanted there.

'Jack,' Shay hissed. 'We've got a shadow.'

'I know mate, just act normal. Fer gawds sake Jen, don't utter a peep, savvy?' They strolled nonchalantly along, picking up a thick coat and some hot potatoes, cooked over a brazier, some of which they ate whilst making their way to the docks, still with their shadow.

'D'ya know th'captain's name?' Jack enquired as they reached the dock and spied _The Bonny Lass_ at anchor.

'Ah no. Sorry, I never thought.'

'We don't go near it, head th'other direction an' see if we can shake 'em. Shay, ya ever killed before?'

'Aye, a couple of times,' he grimaced, not liking to think of himself as a murderer.

'Jen, ya got th'dagger?' She nodded and they walked slowly away from their target, towards some deserted warehouses, hurrying into an open doorway as they reached it. 'Ready?' hissed Jack, his short sword and pistol drawn as they hid behind some storage chests, waiting.

The pursuers carefully entered the building, both with pistols at the ready. Jenny gulped as she recognised Boothe and Hall, realising that they knew who she was. Jack waited until he had a good shot then stood slowly, his pistol aimed at the back of the larger man, Thomas Hall, and squeezed on the trigger, the echo of the shot reverberating around the empty building as the man fell. Shay, from the other side of the door, hurled himself at the remaining man, narrowing missing being shot himself as Boothe fired his pistol too quicky and the shot went wide. He knocked Boothe down to the ground as he landed on him and thrust his dagger into the man's chest, withdrawing it and wiping the blood on the dead man's coat then stood and joined his companions as they quickly left the building, checking first to ensure they hadn't been seen or heard.

Jack spotted The Blue Peter flying from the main mast of _The Bonny Lass_ and they ran hard as they saw the crew start to draw up the gangplank.

'Hey!' called Shay, waving his arms frantically. 'Hey, I've booked passage on here.'

'Well get aboard then, the captain won't wait around much longer.'

They ran up the plank and onto the deck of the merchant ship, shrinking back as shouts came from the vicinity of the warehouse and they moved to the port side, leaning over the side as the ship started to move from the docks.

'The captain is dealin' with passengers in his cabin if yer want ter pay yer dues.'

'Aye, aye of course,' Jack smiled, leading the way to the cabin at the stern. 'Captain John Hillier,' he announced as he knocked on the door, ignoring the curious looks from Jenny and Shay.

'Enter.'

Jack opened the door and they entered the cabin which was deserted bar the man sitting at a large solid desk, bending over an accounts book. 'My man, Shay Connelly here, booked us aboard not two hours ago, Captain…?'

'Collins,' came the gruff reply as he continued with his ledger, not even looking up at his guests. 'That'll be two crowns apiece.'

'That's a bit bloody steep ain't it mate?' Jack frowned, not averse to fleecing people, but not liking being fleeced himself.

'Take it or leave it. You can always swim back to shore…'

'Very well,' he sighed, fishing a pouch from an inside pocket of his coat and slapping the coins down on the table. 'When will we get ter Dublin?'

'In three or four days or so, the weather being good, which it rarely is in the middle of January. Anything else?' His brusque tone didn't encourage small talk, so the trio made their excuses and left, grateful to see London docks getting further and further away.

'Where are our quarters?' Jenny enquired of one of the crew of _The Bonny Lass_, following him as he led the way down to the orlop deck, herself being followed by Jack and Shay.

They surveyed the tiny cabin with dismay. Jenny prodded the hard, straw filled mattress on one of the bunks and grimaced as various insects moved across it.

'I'd sleep on the floor if there was room.' She looked at Jack, smiling ruefully as he hugged her close to him.

'We'll soon be home, eh luv,' he reassured, pressing his lips to her hair. 'Eh, I don't suppose anyone knows what day it is?'

Jenny and Shay looked blankly at each other and shook their heads. 'Why?' the young man asked.

'Th'_Pearl_ will be at Kinsale every Friday, so we'll get passage from Dublin ter Cork then row round ter Kinsale on the next Friday from when we arrive, savvy?'

'Oh God, I can't wait,' Jenny sighed, still not quite believing that she was on her way at last. 'You don't suppose the authorities will come after us will they?'

'I wouldn't have thought so,' came Shay's brogue. 'No-one saw us board th'ship, I checked. An' the crew were expectin' us, so even if th'authorities did stop th'ship, we just say that we were late an' hurryin' fer it.'

'He's right,' agreed Jack, hugging her even tighter. 'Don't worry luv, I'll look after ya, I promise.'

'I know you will, thank you, both of you,' she smiled at the Irishman who winked in return. 'I think I'll stay up on deck as much as possible, cold though it is. I don't want to sit in this dark hole for the next few days.' The men agreed with her and they all made their way back to the deck, enjoying the sight of the Thames estuary getting wider the nearer to the open sea they got. Jack looked on in astonishment as _The Heart of Oak_ sailed by them, going towards the docks, looking slightly more battered and weather worn than when he had first sailed her, over twenty years before. He regaled Jenny and Shay plus the three other passengers with tales of his adventures on board until the galley bell rang for dinner and they followed the crew to the mess.

**… **

'Port ho!'

Jack had spotted Dublin in the growing dusk long before the cry went up and he looked sardonically up at the watchman, thinking there would be no way he would get a berth aboard _The Black Pearl_, not as watchman anyway.

'Captain Hillier, I understand you are going on to Cork?' The first mate, Geraint Williams, stood beside Jack at the starboard rail, smiling hesitantly.

'Aye, that's right lad.'

'I can point you in the direction of a friend of mine who does regular trips between the two ports. He's only got a small fishin' vessel like, but yer don't need anythin' fancy now, do yer?'

'No, indeed we don't lad, thank you,' he smiled, fetching a shilling from his pocket and pressing into the man's hand, knowing he probably earned more through tips like that than from his actual wages. 'Eh? I don't suppose ya know what day it is? I've lost track o'time.'

'Thank _you_, Captain,' he grinned in return as he pocketed the money. 'I believe it is Monday today.' He moved away from the rail and went about his duties as he noticed his captain striding along the deck, although he barely glanced at his crewman.

**…**

They made Cork just as dawn broke over the town two days later and they stood shivering by the harbour wall, wondering where they could go until the taverns opened.

'Here, ye can stay at my house until everywhere is open,' came the rich baritone voice of Niall Keane, the captain of the fishing boat that had brought them round from Dublin.

'Much obliged ter ya mate,' Jack replied gratefully, taking Jenny's arm and following the Irishman through the backstreets until they came to a small house in a run-down alley.

'It's not much I'm afraid, but it's warm and dry.'

'I'd stay in a cowshed at the moment,' quipped Shay, hugging himself to try and keep warm.

The house was dark, but warm as embers glowed in the fireplace and Niall lit a lamp then fetched some kindling, putting it on the fire and blowing until the wood burst into flame. He placed pieces of coal on it and turned and looked at his wife, Caitlin, as she entered the room, a baby in her arms.

'Ah, Cait, me darlin'. These are some people I brought from Dublin, they're only stayin' until th'inns open.'

She nodded as he kissed her, obviously used to having waifs and strays brought back to her house. 'Where're ye from?' she enquired, addressing Jenny who looked at Jack, who nodded at her.

'We have travelled from London, we're meeting friends nearby.'

'Not the best time o'year ter be travellin' t'be sure.'

'No, indeed it isn't,' Jenny agreed, shivering violently as the warmth from the now blazing fire hit her.

'I'll get ye some food,' she smiled kindly, brightening her careworn face which was framed by a mass of strawberry blonde curls. 'Take a seat,' she nodded towards the fire.

'There's no need…' Jenny began but was hushed by Niall's hand raising to silence her.

'You've been more than generous with yer passage, it's the least we can do,' he interrupted, taking his daughter from his wife's arms with a swoop and grinning at her giggles.

Jack sat on a chair by the fireplace and pulled Jenny onto his lap, smiling as she nestled up to him. 'Soon be home,' he whispered, hugging her then pulling a face at Shay who sitting on the floor in front of the fire, clutching at his heart and batting his lashes.

'Your beard will be grown back soon,' she smiled, rubbing the stubble along his jaw with her hand.

'Aye, th'sooner th'better. Bloody itches like mad.'

'Will you put the braids back in?'

'Course I will luv, as soon as I can. Took me an age ter grow it long enough though,' he pulled a face at the memory then aimed at kick at Shay who was still poking fun at him. 'Are ya comin' wi'us?'

'_What_? All the way to th'Caribbean? Tis a long way from me fair ****Erin.'

'Ya could have come back over before but ya didn't. It seems to me yer fair_ Erin_ don't hold _that _much sway over ya.'

'An' just what would I do? I'm no sailor.'

'Neither was I when I went ter sea…'

'Please Shay,' Jenny chipped in. 'We would love you to come with us.'

'Ah stop it, th'pair o'ye,' he pouted. He was sorely tempted to say yes but could not envisage himself on the high seas, much less up a mast, bringing to mind the image of the crew of _The Bonny Lass_ swaying violently up the rigging during their rough crossing from England.

'Breakfast is ready,' came Caitlin's lilt and the three of them made their way to the table, bowing their heads as Niall said grace then they tucked into the warm, filling oats, not talking until every last drop was finished.

'Ah, but that was lovely,' Shay said, rubbing his swollen belly.

'Ya won't get any argument from me,' agreed Jack, gathering up the bowls and taking them to the sink.

'Makes a change,' quipped the younger man, grinning broadly at Jack's look.

'Will you two stop it,' chided Jenny gently, shaking her head and smiling at their banter.

'Where is it ye be meetin' with yer friends?' Niall enquired, toying with the corner of the tablecloth, watching Jack carefully.

'Kinsale, why?'

'I could maybe take ye round there if ye want? When will ye be goin'?'

'We need ter be there by first light on Friday.'

'Can I ask ye a question?'

'I can't promise an answer…'

'What is yer line of business?'

Jack regarded the man long and hard before sighing. 'I'm a pirate,' he admitted. 'D'ya have a problem wi'that?'

'D'ye attack th'English navy?'

'Every available opportunity.'

'That's all right then,' the Irishman beamed, thumping the table for good measure. 'I'll take ye round to Kinsale later today. I reckon th'weather's on th'turn.'

'You mean it gets worse?' Jenny asked, in horror.

'Oh yes,' Caitlin answered. 'This is fairly mild to what it is usually like,' she grimaced.

'Which is why it's best ye go today.'

'Aye, we'll go today,' Jack agreed.

**… **

Jenny and Shay looked at each other in alarm, holed up in the small cabin of _The Lucky Pixie_, as another wave crashed over the boat. Jenny fretted about Jack out on deck helping Niall sail her around the coast to Kinsale in the worsening weather. She groaned as an old familiar feeling of nausea welled up in the pit of her stomach and prayed they would soon be at their destination.

**…**

Jack wiped the water from his eyes and peered at the uniform grey of the sea, trying to make out the little port of Kinsale which Niall had assured him was close, before leaving it to the captain of the small vessel who knew these waters better than he.

'There!' Niall Keane pointed to the starboard bow at the barely visible inlet in which nestled their target. The two men struggled with the helm, wrestling to turn it towards land then bracing themselves as another wave came crashing over them.

**…**

Much to everyone's relief they made the inlet without mishap and, although the water was still rough, they were able to tie the boat to the small quayside with the help of a fisherman on shore and climb from _The Lucky Pixie_.

'Yer not goin' back yet are ya?' Jack enquired, clapping Niall on the back.

'Good God, no! I'm not as daft as green lookin' man. C'mon, there's an inn just up here.'

He led the way through the driving sleet until they reached the small tavern and burst through the doors, causing the proprietor and a couple of customers to look up in alarm.

'Niall Keane! What on earth brings ye ter these parts?'

'Doin' a favour fer some friends. I don't suppose ye can put us up?'

'Four of ye? I only have th'one room as ye know. I suppose ye an' the lad could kip down here and th'couple could have th'room.'

'Sounds great Liam, thanks.'

'But if I find any o'me booze gone…'

'Ye won't, I promise ye that.'

'Mary!' Liam Collins bellowed towards the back of the building. 'We've got guests that look like they need something ter warm them up.'

'It's on the stove,' came the replying call.

The four of them huddled the roaring fire, steam rising from them as they slowly began to dry out and warm up. Mary Collins came from the kitchen with a small cauldron and a ladle, which she set down on the large hearth, and four bowls which she handed out to her guests.

'Help yeselves, Colleen will be along in a minute with some bread.'

'Yer an angel sent from heaven,' Jack grinned, giving the victualer's wife a broad wink.

'Aye, that's what they all tell me,' she retorted, her grin as wide as Jack's.

The quartet barely looked up as a young girl arrived with a plate of roughly cut bread, so intent were they on eating their delicious stew. Within a few minutes, the cauldron was empty and Jenny had the last piece of bread, at the men's insistence, wiping it around her bowl, mopping up what little there was left around the sides.

'By God. That feels better,' Shay remarked, sitting back in his chair and rubbing his belly.

'I didn't think I would ever feel warm again,' Jenny agreed, trying unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn.

'Come on young missy, let's get yer ter bed, if that's all right?' Jack asked the proprietor, smiling at the affirmative nod. 'You two be all right here?'

'Aye, we've got th'fire,' grinned Niall.

'I've got something _much _warmer,' Jack laughed, yelping as Jenny's blow landed on his backside. They smiled at Colleen, who showed them the guest room and looked about in the lamplight at the tiny room, containing just a small bed and a wash stand.

'Well this is snug,' Jenny remarked, shivering in the cold air.

'Come on, before the warmth leaves us, eh?' Jack pulled off his boots and climbed fully clothed into the bed, snuggling upto Jenny after she had done the same. 'Hopefully we'll be home th'day after tomorrow,' he whispered, excitement creeping into his voice.

'I'm sorry I made you come all the way over here to fetch me,' she whispered back, kissing his cheek and teasing the stubble with her tongue.

'I go ter th'other side of th'world for ya, luv.'

'I would do the same for you,' Jenny replied, looking tenderly into his eyes. 'I love you, Jack.'

'Luv you too Jenny Wren,' he murmured, turning the lamp down and nestling into her neck, holding her until sleep took them both.

**… **

'Jen.'

'Urgh!' Jenny shivered and blinked her eyes in the harsh morning light.

'Come an' look at this.'

She rubbed her eyes, becoming aware of the sun shining and climbed off the bed, shuddering as the cold air snapped at her. 'What?' She joined Jack at the window and looked out, her eyes widening in astonishment, then with a yelp, yanked her boots on and grabbed her coat, running from the room for all she was worth. She bounded down the stairs, leaving a startled Shay and Niall jumping awake in the chairs as she flew past them and out of the door, yelling at the top of her voice.

Jenny ran down to the wharf, still shouting and waving her arms about, tears streaming down her face at the sight of _The Black Pearl_ sitting majestically in the small bay.

'Mother's love! It is…' Joshamee Gibbs looked in wonderment at the figure on the shore waving and jumping about. 'Lower the boats,' he ordered, but there was no need for the crewmen were already doing so. He practically raced the other men over the side to a boat and grabbed an oar, pulling hard on it in his eagerness to reach the shore.

'Mr. Gibbs! Davy! John!' she called, jigging with excitement, wanting to jump into the sea and swim to meet them.

'Jenny!' came the reply and they all pulled a little harder.

The first boats reached the wharf and men leapt off them and Jenny found herself surrounded, with kisses, pats and strokes raining on her.

'All right, all right yer scabrous dogs. Leave her be,' came Jack's laconic voice as he, Shay and Niall strolled down the lane to the quayside.

The men reluctantly parted, but Jenny found herself in the embrace of the quartermaster as he finally got to her. 'By the Gods, it's good to see you again, pet,' he smiled, ignoring the sardonic look on his captain's face and giving her a slobbering kiss on the cheek.

'That _did_ include you, Mr. Gibbs…'

'Aye Ja…_Captain_.'

'That is yer ship?' Shay looked in amazement at the dark vessel, whistling to himself.

'Aye lad, that is _The Black Pearl_.'

'I can see why ye've been wantin' ter get back to it.'

'Her, mate. All ships are she's. Are ya sure yer not wantin' ter come wi'us?'

'Please Shay,' Jenny pleaded, moving away from the older man and taking his hand.

'What do I know about sailin'?'

'About as much as I did when I first set foot on board a ship,' came Jack's response and he folded his arms whilst regarding his young friend.

'But… but ye have enough crew an' they don't want ter have th likes o'me pesterin' them.'

'I didn't want ter have th'likes o'you pesterin' me, but that didn't stop ya, eh?'

'Damn ye Jack, why d'ye have an answer fer everythin?'

'Peas in a pod, mate.'

Shay paused, torn, looking from the ship to the land of his birth and back again. 'Ah, bugger it. Why not?'

Jenny squealed with joy and threw her arms around him, hugging him tight, eliciting a grin of delight from the Irishman, tempered by a warning look from his now captain.

'Ah, I think I'm about ter be thrown overboard before I've even boarded, cailin.'

She released her hold on him and went over to Jack, winding her arms around his waist and kissing him on the lips. 'We're home,' she smiled happily, as they walked to the boats and climbed in, waving goodbye to Niall on the quayside.

'We're home,' agreed Jack, a grin splitting his face. 'Any problems Mr. Gibbs?'

'None whatsoever Cap'n. Found ourselves a nice little inlet and village in which to shelter. Almost been like a holiday.'

'I hope there was no slacking…' Jack warned, casting a critical eye over the rigging of _The Black Pearl_ as the boat got nearer to her.

'Of course there was no slacking.' Joshamee Gibbs pulled a face, hurt that his captain did not seem to trust him.

'I know, I know. Sorry mate,' Jack apologised, shrugging ruefully. 'Ya know how it is.'

'Aye, I know how it is. Strangest thing though. We were making our way around, earlier than usual because the weather looked like turning nasty and as it turned out, it got nasty earlier than we thought. We tried to steer our way back to Bantry, where we had been sheltering, but _The Pearl_ gave us merry hell. Every time we steered a course back to Bantry, the ship would try and turn back, come here. It was almost as if she knew you'd be here,' he smiled, shaking his head.

'Of course she knew we'd be here,' Jack grinned as he grabbed a rope and handed it to Jenny. 'Me an' me ship know each other, savvy?'

Jenny and the quartermaster exchanged glances and rolled eyes, both of them bursting into laughter.

'What?' Jack queried, looking at the pair of them suspiciously.

'Nothing my love,' she smiled. 'Nothing at all.'

**…**

Erin is a poetic/old name for Ireland


End file.
